


Consequences of Confessing your Fantasy

by dragontattoo75



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Double Penetration, Foursome - F/M/M/M, M/M, Male Slash, Porn Watching, Rimming, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Vibrator, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-06 13:11:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 42,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragontattoo75/pseuds/dragontattoo75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew confessing a fantasy to your husband could uncover a secret from his past? Told in BPOV, but all M/M lemons, eventually M/M/M lemons. <br/>WINNER of Best Lemon in The Non-Canon Awards. Originally posted on FFn Jan - June -12.<br/>Chapter 20 and 21 are outtakes with warnings about some mention of female parts (F/M/M and F/M/M/M lemons)<br/><a href="http://s1354.beta.photobucket.com/user/Dragontattoo75/library/"></a><br/><img/><a href="http://s1354.beta.photobucket.com/user/Dragontattoo75/library/"></a><br/><img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on an idea I had a while back when I realized there are many women reading slash who keep it a secret from their boyfriends/husbands because they are afraid of their reaction. This is what I wish would happen to them if they 'came out'.
> 
> Thank you Malice Slashlover for pre-reading and Sue273 for betaing all of this story. Any remaining mistakes are my own.
> 
> Thank you JA Mash for making my banner.
> 
> I don't own Twilight. No copyright infringement intended.
> 
> I wrote a small part of the first chapter as one of my assignments in PTB's Smut University Summer of 2011.

_Emmett takes my hand in a death grip, dragging me upstairs, as if I wouldn't willingly follow him anywhere. Doesn't he realize I'm completely desperate for him after all this time of him teasing and flirting with me? Finally, we're alone in his bedroom, and now I won't let anything come in the way of having his dick in my ass._

_He flings me to his bed, his scent hitting my nose as I bounce up and down on his mattress and I breathe him in deeply. Then he's on me with all of his weight, kissing me hard and moaning into my mouth, "Fuck, Seth, I want you! I'm tired of trying to stay away from you. I want you so much!"_

_All I can do is groan as his lips attack my neck._

 

I'm panting along with Seth. After all these chapters of the author teasing us readers with the character's strong attraction and their friends interfering every time they try to get alone, finally they're going to have sex.

I, and a lot of other readers, have begged the author to please find a way to keep Alice out of the boys' business so we can all finally get some relief, and this morning the chapter we all have been longing for was in our inboxes. I've tried to save it until lunch but it was screaming at me to read it, and I just couldn't wait any longer.

Emmett's dick is in Seth's ass, and I love reading about it. For a long time now, I have secretly been reading about gay men having sex and it's so hot! It excites me on a completely different level than a male and a female together. Squeezing my thighs together, I wish I was there with them in the room, observing them, with or without their knowledge, it doesn't matter, I just want to watch.

I wish I had the guts to tell my husband about this, that the nights I attack him in bed and he finds me wet without him doing anything, it's because I've fantasized about two guys together. I wonder what he would think of me if he found me watching gay porn.

Later in the evening, everything is ready for dinner when my husband comes home from work. I've been looking forward to seeing him all day and pull him by his tie to me for a kiss before he has even taken off his jacket.

"Ew, gross!" I hear our youngest child say. We both start smiling and kissing each other is hard when we start laughing into each other's mouths. I look over at Rose; she's so cute pretending she doesn't like seeing that Jasper and I love each other. He picks her up, making her squeal when he swings her around. I guess he gets in a good mood when I kiss him enthusiastically when he arrives home.

Taking her hand, I lead Rose into the kitchen. "Let's fix you a plate, baby. Daddy and I can kiss more later," I say, winking at Jasper where he stands grinning from ear to ear.

Our oldest child has gone to his room for the night, and everything has quietened down when I stand by the kitchen counter making lunches for next day's school. Humming to myself, I suddenly feel a hand on my ass, slapping me hard.

"You are so sexy, standing here, wriggling your behind like that." Jasper playfully tugs on my hair and kisses me with warm, soft lips.

"Mmm," I moan softly, feeling it deep down in my belly. "I like it when you pull my hair like that," I whisper to him.

"Like this?" he asks. I feel his warm breath on my neck as he carefully pulls my hair again, this time a little harder.

"Ugh, I'm just going to put these in the refrigerator. Maybe it's time to go to bed?" Smiling at each other, I can see warmth and happiness in his beautiful eyes, we both know what my question means. "You go get ready first," I tell him.

I take a quick shower, brush my teeth and go to our bedroom with just a towel around me. He's there, waiting for me with the reading lights on, but he isn't reading. He's lying on his back with one leg over the other and his hands behind his head; he's still so attractive to me, after all this time we've been together. I think I won't ever get tired of seeing him naked.

Rising up, he grabs my towel and pulls me to him. "Come here, Bella, I want to look at you." I fall into his arms, stroking his warm, soft skin and hard muscles. Maybe I should tell him of my fantasies tonight. I really want to share them with him, but I'm also afraid he won't like it.

"I have been waiting to feel you all day," I whisper and kiss him softly on his lips.

"What have you been reading today?" Jasper says, his stubble scratching my neck as he smiles against my throat.

"I read a little bit at lunch," I admit, kissing his chest. "I read about something I would like to try someday, if it's okay with you." I peek up at him.

Looking down at me, he's smiling. "What did you read about?"

"Um, it's a really well-written story about a gay couple." Holding my breath, waiting for his reaction, I let my finger glide down to the hair below his navel.

"I read about them having sex, and it got me so worked up." I feel my cheeks warming. "When I read about them, I pretended that one of them was you."

I hear him moan softly and look up to his face. He has red spots on his cheeks and his normally blue eyes are almost black, staring at me. Maybe he isn't repulsed by the thought of what I had read. "What are you thinking?" I whisper.

"I like that you think about me when you read those stories. Do you ..." he swallows, "... do you like to think about me with another man?" His breathing is as hard as mine is.

"Yes!" My voice is hoarse. We need to talk more about this, but I need him right now. Kissing from his chest down to his dick, I see it's standing erect, waiting for my mouth. At least some part of him likes the same as me. I grip him firmly at the base, licking along his shaft and up through the slit before wetting my lips with my tongue to get more moisture.

He grunts and pushes his hips up. "Oh, more please!" he moans and places a pillow behind his head to have a better view over what I'm doing to him. Wasting no time, I take him in my mouth and suck.

"What were you thinking about that you wanted to try with me?" he asks me softly when we're both spent and not in a hurry anymore.

His earlier positive response gives me courage to tell him more about it. "I was thinking that..." I swallow hard. "...maybe I could try to find your prostate with my finger? I would like to see if the stories are true. If it's as good as it often is described." I quickly add, "But only if you want to."

Biting my lip, I wait for him to answer, and it comes suddenly when he kisses me hard on my mouth.

"I love that those stories gives you ideas that you would like to try with me. I thought you read about men and women having sex. I had no idea men having sex with men turned you on."

"I wasn't sure what you thought about it, so I was afraid to tell you. I know that you're mostly open-minded, but I guess I was afraid you would be negative about something I like very much. I would love it if it was something we both liked and could share. Slash is all I ever read now after I discovered it, actually."

His face is relaxed and he's only smiling at me, not frowning or disgusted, as I feared.

"I'm not afraid of us playing with my ass, if that's what you're wondering," he says to me.

I'm almost asleep when I feel him stroking my back. "I'm so lucky to have you!" I mumble. His hand moves to my hair, his fingers softly scratching my scalp.

"No, I'm the lucky one," I hear him say.


	2. Chapter 2

Both of us are having the weekend off and Jasper and I are going to our cabin in the mountains to do some painting on the outside walls. Since we inherited it a few years ago, we try to keep it maintained. The kids are spending the weekend at my parents, and Jasper and I are looking forward to some time alone, even if we're spending much of that time up a ladder.

Little does Jasper know that I'm planning to start the Saturday evening early. I've bought ingredients for a good meal, but I've also packed a few things he doesn't know we own yet. I'm a little nervous about showing them to him, but after his reaction a few weeks ago, I'm also very exited.

We come a long way painting the south wall on Saturday morning. Sweat is running down my back and my throat feels like sandpaper.

"You want take a break?" I ask Jasper. He's taken off his shirt and his back is glistening in the sun.

"No," he says, shaking his head. "I want to finish this wall first, but you go ahead."

Swallowing down a big glass of orange juice, I hear a car outside. Oh, no, I don't want anyone interrupting our evening together. I look out of the window and see a dark Volvo parking by the neighbor cabin. A tall frame steps out of the car and walks over to Jasper. He's wearing all black clothes and dark sunglasses; I don't think I've seen him before.

I go outside to see to whom Jasper is talking. "Hey, Bella," Jasper waves me over. "Come meet an old friend of mine. Bella, this is Edward. Edward, this is Bella, my wife."

Looking up at a smiling face I immediately swallow hard. The man's very handsome with small freckles on his beautiful skin. He takes off his sunglasses and I can see his eyes shine with life and playfulness.

"Hello, Bella," he says in a soft voice, taking my hand in his warm one. Realizing I'm holding his hand and staring into his eyes a little to long, I hurry to put my hands in my pockets as I feel my cheeks warm.

I hear both men chuckle, obviously seeing my reaction to this stranger. God dammit, this is embarrassing. As always, when being embarrassed, I feel myself getting defensive and I try to swallow the feeling down. This is an old friend, Jasper had said, I have to be nice to him. But what on earth is he doing at the neighbor's cabin?

"I've invited Edward over this evening so we can have a chance to catch up. Hope you don't mind?" Jasper says, wiping his mouth with a napkin. What am I gonna say to this? Of course, I want him to talk to his old friend, but he can't be that important since I had never heard of him before today.

Over lunch, Jasper tells me they had been friends in college, but hadn't seen each other in ages. They spoke in an occasional e-mail and through comments on Facebook. It was there Jasper saw that Edward wanted a quiet place to rent so he could work on a work project and he suggested he looked at our neighbor's cabin. It's been for sale for ages, but being run down, it's hard to sell. Edward had made a deal with the owners and is now renting it for a year.

"But what about us? We always eat a nice dinner on Saturday evening when it's just the two of us here," I say. Maybe I don't want to get to know Edward. I just want to have sex with Jasper and yell as loud as I want without having to bite into my pillow so as not to wake the kids. And what about the toys I've bought? Now I most likely won't get a chance to show them to him for a while.

Jasper take his plate to the sink and comes over to me taking my hand and help me rinse. Looking into my eyes, he says to me, "I saw the way you looked at him, Bella. I know you're attracted to him."

I hastily look down. I don't like that I had this kind of reaction to another man other than Jasper. And they had both noticed!

"Why don't you want to get to know him better? He's a really nice person too, not just nice looking."

Crap! I'm behaving stupidly. Of course, Jasper likes him. Why else would he else suggest our neighbor's cabin for Edward to rent? I just have to treat him like I would Jasper's best friends, Ben and Eric. The only problem is that this friend is making me blush just from looking at him and making my thoughts... well, not clean at least.

"Yes, you're right, I'm sorry. Of course, I want to get to know your old friend. We'll see him often when we're here. Why don't you ask him if he wants to eat with us?"

Jasper smiles and kisses my hair. "That's my girl! I'll go over and invite him right now. What are you making?"

I make a few early preparations for our dinner and we're once again outside painting.

"So, how well do you know Edward? I have never heard of him before and suddenly you recommend he rent a cabin beside ours."

"Well, as I said, we knew each other in college. We had a few classes together, but after I moved away, we just didn't have the need to stay in touch like I have with my best friends." Jasper swipes his hair out of his eyes.

"Let me help you with that hair," I say and give him the hairband I have around my wrist.

"Thanks!" he says wrapping the band around his hair and away from his eyes. His hair is still as thick as when we first met, and he only has a few gray hairs at his temples, but not many.

I drink a bit from our water bottle and hand it to Jasper. "What did you and Edward do together in college?"

Jasper spits the water out and coughs loudly. I have to pat in his back hard so he can breathe normally again. "What do you mean? Do together?" His voice is a bit raspy from the coughing.

"I mean, what did you do when you hung out?" I eye him. "What did you think I meant?" This is a bit strange. His face is all red and he won't meet my eye.

Clearing his throat after a minute, he says, "We did a bit of studying. Well, I suppose I should tell you now that we didn't only study books. We also did a bit of experimenting, you know, with each other?"

What? I can't believe my ears. Stunned, I don't know which question to ask first. Shaking my head, I'm going to ask him if he means what I think he means, but I'm interrupted by a hand on my shoulder. Jumping, I make a squeaking noise before I realize it's Edward.

"What's going on? Didn't you hear me?" He's changed his clothes and now wears well-worn jeans and a gray t-shirt. I can see his tattoos of dragons on both of his arms. He looks fantastic as his head turns from Jasper to me and back.

"Oh, you've just told her about our past?" he asks Jasper. Okay, I got my first question answered.

"Well, not exactly." Jasper says, looking at me, "I've just begun telling her that we did a bit of experimenting in college."

I have to go sit down. Why hasn't he told me about this before? What exactly was this experimenting? My head is swimming with questions as I stumble inside our cabin and take a glass from the cabinet, but just put it on the table.

Jasper comes after me, filling my glass with water and sits down facing me. "Bella, are you all right?"

Drinking all my water straight down, I ask him the question I fear the answer to, "Are you leaving me for Edward?"

"What?" Jasper shakes his head. "Why are you asking me that? Of course I'm not!" He takes my hand and begins stroking my palm with his thumb. "I love you, you know that. I was just telling you about my history with him. This happened many years ago and I thought you should know since he's now our neighbor up here."

"So, does this make you bi? And why haven't you told me before?" I'm shocked that I didn't know about this. I thought we knew each other as well as it was possible to know another person.

He runs his hand through his hair, leaning back in his chair. "Maybe I'm bi? I don't really care what I am, I just know that I love you. You obviously see how attractive Edward is. I don't think I ever loved him, but I certainly still think he's sexy."

Looking intensely at me, he says, "When you told me a few weeks ago that you fantasized about me with another man, I realized that maybe you would be open to do something about that?"


	3. Chapter 3

My throat suddenly feels dry. Would I really want to see my husband with another man? I've thought about it for so long, imagining how it would be to see it in real life, but it has only been something secret, something I've needed to hide. Since I finally told Jasper about it a few weeks ago, we've experimented in bed and fantasized together, but could we do it for real? Could I share him?

"I take it you're thinking of Edward being the other guy?" I ask him, and when I say the words, I get all these images in my head of two male bodies, tangled together, sweating and moaning. If we were to do something about this, Edward would be perfect.

I feel Jasper's hand on my arm and when I focus back on him, he's grinning at me, "I think you really like that thought, don't you?"

"Yeah," I breathe, "I do, I really do." I take his hand. "What would this mean for us, for you and me? We need to talk more about this later, Jasper. "

He strokes my hand and nods, "Yes, we have to. I'm so sorry you got all this dumped in your lap. It's all my fault, and I can see that I shocked you. That was never my intention." He sighs deeply and leans back in his chair, "I didn't know he was coming up here this weekend. When I talked to him last time, he said he was moving in next month. I was planning on telling you about him and the experimenting we did in college before you met him."

"I understand. I really do, but why haven't you mentioned him to me before?"

"It was a really long time ago, Bella."

"Yeah, but it wasn't that long when I first met you."

"Think about it. I had just met the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life, and I was supposed to tell her I've done sexual things with another male? I never got an indication that you liked male slash, so I couldn't have known if you would have liked it or if you would have fled for the hills!"

"Okay, I understand that. We've both had our secrets. I'm glad they're now out in the open and luckily for us, we are a perfect match," I smile.

"And besides," Jasper smiles back at me, "I think it's normal to try out new things and stretch your limits in college. Didn't you?"

"Ah, nothing I can recall off the top of my head," I say, looking quickly away and feel my cheeks flaming.

I rush to change the subject, "So, how are we going to do this? What should be our next step?"

"Well, you and I need to discuss this more, of course. And then we'll talk to Edward and see if this is something he would want too."

Edward uses the last bit of bread to clean his plate of sauce. "This was delicious, Bella!" he moans. He's made humming and moaning sounds throughout the whole dinner, so I already know he likes it, and the noises he's making are actually making me squirm. I have had a hard time not showing him how they're affecting me.

I just smile and nod at him, and sneak a glance over at Jasper. His cheeks have the red spots on them indicating that the sounds are affecting him too. There is something about this person sitting at our table and I think we both feel it. Edward doesn't seem affected in the least by our staring, he's so relaxed and at ease, just eating and smiling all through the meal.

My mind wanders to what exactly Jasper and Edward did in their college days, the endless possibilities and I have no problem imagining them together, just like I do in my fantasy. I decide to be brave, take a sip from my wine glass and as I set it down, I tell them both exactly what I'm thinking.

"I'm wondering what kind of experimenting you two did back in your college days. I feel a bit left out here. Is it something you would be willing to tell me about?" I look from Edward to Jasper and they both stare at me. Jasper's blushing a little, but Edward looks completely comfortable, leaning forward with his elbows on the table, looking intensely at me, his eyes glittering.

"So that's what you've been thinking so hard about all through this meal. I wondered if you were normally so quiet." He has that glint in his eyes again, like when I met him this morning. If he minds me asking such a personal question, it doesn't show at all.

"So . . . how do you feel about it?" Edward asks me calmly. Twisting my wine glass, I'm contemplating what to tell him. They're both looking at me expectantly, waiting for my reaction. After years of reading and watching gay porn, I've finally built up the courage to tell Jasper. I would normally be very reluctant to tell someone else, but somehow I think Edward can take it, so I just put it out there.

"Actually, just recently I told Jasper that seeing two men together excites me. Would you offer me a live show?"

I look straight at Edward and he smiles widely back, "I could offer you that." He winks at me. "But I think it's your husband you should ask."

Both Edward and I look over at Jasper as he's swallowing hard looking at Edward. When his eyes meet mine, his pupils are huge, making his eyes look almost black. Fuck, that look goes straight to my girly bits, he really wants this.

"Yes, I'll do that later," I say hoarsely and taking my plate I stand up and begin clearing the table. Jasper and Edward get up too, and I see Jasper discreetly adjust himself. We do the dishes together, the tension from before gone, and we talk and laugh all through the washing.

The three of us talk all evening, getting to know each other and it's nearly midnight when Edward returns to his cabin and Jasper and I go to bed. We lie there holding each other. I'm so tired after all that's happened today, but my head is spinning and I find it hard to sleep.

"Bella, are you still awake?" I hear Jasper whisper against my hair.

"Yeah, I can't sleep. What's on your mind?" I rise up on my elbow looking down at him.

"I'm thinking about what we should do. Now we know that Edward is interested, are you?" he strokes my back up and down, looking me in the eyes.

"Yeah, I want to do it. I see the way you look at Edward; I can tell you want him. He's very attractive to me too."

"I want it too, Bella. I'm very attracted to him and I can't think of a better man to take into our bedroom. But what is it that you want from this? I know that Edward is openly gay; he's all about the dick. I don't think he would want to have sex with you."

"Mmm, and that makes him perfect to me. I don't think I would want us to have threesomes, Jasper. I told you before, I want to watch you and another man," I whisper.

"Oh fuck, so we're going to do this then, if Edward truly agrees, I mean?" Jasper whispers back.

"Yes, let's do it. Let's talk to him tomorrow."

Suddenly it dawns on me that we don't have to whisper - we're all alone with no kids around. This is perfect.

"Jasper," I say in a normal voice, "I think we should do it up here, at the cabin!"

"Yeah, that was kind of what I was thinking," he says.

"It's perfect up here. Maybe we can arrange for the kids to stay at my parents or your parents one weekend a month, or something?"

"Or my sister, or your brother."

"Or some of their friends," I laugh. The possibilities are endless. "Let's do this. Let's talk to Edward." I'm getting very excited by this idea, it could really happen. I could soon actually get a real life show. I stroke my hand down Jasper's stomach and a little bit lower I find something hard poking my hand with a wet, dripping tip. I guess someone else is excited by the thought of this too.


	4. Chapter 4

Even though I fall asleep late and completely satisfied, I wake up sweating and panting squeezing my thighs around the comforter. The dream I just woke up from slips away when I try to remember it but I clearly see a throbbing, erect cock and red, wet lips around it, surrounded by stubble. These kinds of dreams are very familiar to me and I often have them after I've read a particularly juicy fanfic or seen an inspiring porn video.

I need Jasper right now and I know he loves it when I'm this way. However, his side of the bed is cold and empty and when I look around I remember where we are and it suddenly dawns on me what happened yesterday. My heart starts beating faster thinking about the possibility of having my fantasies come true. I hurry to find my bathrobe and get up, walking into the living room where Jasper usually sits drinking his morning coffee at this time, only to find it empty.

There are noises and mumbling from outside, and I lean over the sofa to look out the window and stare right into a jean-clad crotch standing on a ladder. His belt is showing and above that a line of brown, reddish hair over a flat stomach. His hips rhythmically shift sideways matching the movements of his arm as he paints. I stare at the white skin barely inches from my face, when the movement suddenly stops and I see a chest wrapped in a t-shirt, a face and then Edward's eyes looking right back at me.

I stumble backwards knocking into the table and look up to see Edward grinning widely at me. I'm so busted but instead of my usual embarrassment, I just wink at him and he winks back, before continuing to climb down the ladder.

I get dressed in my old painting clothes and make a pot of coffee, which I bring out with three cups. "Hey, guys, you're starting early," I say cheerfully. "I didn't know you were going to help us paint today, Edward?"

He waves the paintbrush at me, "Good morning. I thought this would be a much better use of my morning than staying inside unpacking. I can do that boring stuff later when you two go home."

"That's so nice of you!" I say, smiling at him.

Jasper climbs down from his ladder and kisses my mouth. "Hi, honey. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, I slept very well, thank you," I tell him. "I woke up in the middle of a very nice dream." I set the cups down to pour us all some coffee.

"What nice things did you dream about?" Edward asks, taking the cup I'm offering. "Thanks, Bella."

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I tell him teasingly, feeling my pulse speed up in anticipation of his response. I carefully sip my warm coffee, watching him over the edge of the cup.

He eyes me back, sipping his own drink, one hand on his hip. "Hm," he says. "I happen to have a very vivid imagination, but I'm always interested in expanding it, so yeah, please tell me. What does a female who enjoys seeing men having sex dream about?"

"Well, I dream about a lot of things actually," I say, looking over at Jasper to see how he feels about me talking about this. He sits on the bench with his arm over the backrest sipping his coffee, a bemused look on his face. "I've read and seen a lot of gay porn and, as I said, it excites me very much and inspires my dreams."

"What makes two men so inspiring to you?"

"I don't know exactly. I'm only attracted to men and I have no interest in seeing women's parts. Two women together is boring to me. I know a lot of women like that too, but not me. I can appreciate a man and a woman together, but then I only look at the male. I don't know - double of what I'm attracted to seems perfect to me."

"Mm, I guess I can understand that." Edward looks thoughtful. "So, you read, watch and dream gay porn, but have you ever seen two men having sex for real?" he asks, his tone serious.

"No," I barely whisper. I look over his shoulder out on the amazing view we have up here, but I don't see it, all I see is the burning of their gaze. "I don't know how it is in real life. I think porn involves a lot of acting and straight women like me mostly write the stories I've read. When they describe how it feels, I can't know if they have it right. Maybe they've had a cock up their ass like me, but we don't have a prostate obviously."

"But you have a g-spot," Jasper adds.

"Yeah, that's true," I smile. "Look, it's not like I would want to have a penis. I love being able to have multiple orgasms, and different kinds of orgasms, and I love being able to carry children and nurse them. I love being a woman, which is not what this is about for me. It's just that I like to watch men. That's it!"

"And how about you?" Edward turns to Jasper, who looks nervous suddenly having the attention on him.

Be brave now, Jasper, I think.

He clears his voice. "After I finished college and moved back to my hometown, I met Bella and haven't been with anyone else since. We have always had an active and satisfying sex life, and I have never felt that anything was missing," he pauses and looks over at me.

I smile and nod at him. I completely agree with him.

"You are the only man I've been with, Edward. I liked what we did back then and used to think about it sometimes," he stops for a moment, plucking at a hole in his old jeans. "When Bella told me about her fantasies it sort of awakened mine too."

"So, are you two thinking of doing anything about that?" Edward asks, and then he suddenly stops in the middle of lifting his cup. "You planned this, Jasper! When you told me about this cabin up here, it wasn't only because it would be perfect for me this year, but because it would be perfect for you too!"

I'm afraid we've gone too far, that we misjudged him when he asked if I wanted a live show. I take a small step towards Jasper thinking that Edward will get mad at us, and for a few seconds I'm afraid, but then he suddenly he lets out a barking laugh. "You two horny fuckers! I really like you and your idea. This could have turned very awkward for you, and you took a brave chance. I love to experiment with sex, and I have never had a wife watch me have sex with her husband before."

I can hear Jasper let out a shuddering breath beside me, and I grab his hand, squeezing it as I stare at Edward.

"I see new things as a challenge and think that everything is worth trying once. As long as this is what the two of you want, I'm in. Besides, it will be kind of lonely living up here, with only my own fist for company."

We laugh with him and I say, "I know it's still very early, but now I feel like drinking something stronger than coffee."

Edward looks at me, "Hm, Bella, if you're not brave enough to talk about this sober, how are you going to react when I finally get Jasper to suck my hard, pierced cock?"

Oh my God, he has a piercing! And Jasper is going to suck it! I open my mouth several times to answer him, but I can't think of any words that makes sense to me right now. My throat feels so dry and I swallow and swallow.

"I guess you really like that thought, Bella?" Edward asks and turns to Jasper. "So, Jasper. Do you two need to talk about this anymore or are you ready to start right now? I'm hard and ready if you want to go inside."

Oh fuck, he's a dirty talker when turned on. I can hardly believe this. Not only will I have this vision but I will also have the audio following it.


	5. Chapter 5

I look up at Jasper. I'm so ready – is he? He stares at Edward's crotch where there is a clear bulge covered by his jeans that are held up with a leather belt. Is Jasper going to back out after all? Then I see him lick his lips slowly with his red, wet tongue – he's thinking about having him in his mouth. Has he had Edward's cock in his mouth before? Is he thinking back to their college days?

Swallowing hard, he slowly drags his eyes up to Edward's chest and finally sees Edward watching him expectantly with one of his eyebrows raised. "So, how's it gonna be, Jasper? You wanna suck me?" his voice sultry and inviting.

I reach for Jasper's hand and he snaps his head to me, remembering where he is. "Do you want to do it, baby?" I ask him softly.

He's breathing hard and his voice comes out hoarse when he answers me, "Yeah, I want it. Let's go into the bedroom."

"All right then," Edward says in a happy tone.

I smile at him and grab his hand too, making them follow close behind me. My heart is pounding as we enter the cottage.

Our bedroom isn't very big, but there's room enough for our queen-sized bed, a chest of drawers and an armchair in the corner. I open the door, turning on the lights and realize the room is a mess. I didn't bother to make the bed when I got up, and the comforter is crumpled at the bottom of the bed after my dream. We haven't unpacked our bags, they lie open on the floor under the window, and the armchair is full of our clothes.

"I'm sorry about the mess," I apologize to Edward. "We weren't expecting company, as you know." My voice is a little higher than normal and I rush to the chair lifting up all of the clothes at once and try to aim for the bags on the floor. Jasper comes over to help me, trying to take most of it, but I trip over his bag and all I have in my arms falls everywhere.

Jasper manages to grab my arm before I fall, and out of the corner of my eye, I see the bag I've secretly brought with me this weekend land under the bed. I sigh in relief that it landed out of sight.

"Everything all right?" Edward asks concerned, helping us throw our clothes upon the bags on the floor.

I fall down in the armchair, chuckling nervously, "I'm sorry I'm ruining the mood." When I stop speaking, I hear a buzzing sound.

"What is that?" Edward asks. "It sounds like it's coming from under the bed." Before I can stop him, he bends down, pulls out the bag and he holds a small, skin colored buzzing vibrator in his hand.

I slap my hands over my face, "Oh, fuck! Not now!" I'm so embarrassed. I bought this, thinking Jasper and I were going to have some fun up here alone all weekend, and I haven't even had a chance to show it to him yet.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and look up at Jasper smiling reassuringly down at me, "Don't be embarrassed, honey. I'm sure Edward has seen sex toys before."

We both look to Edward who stands there smiling wickedly at us, the vibrator still in his hand, at a low buzz. "This is going to be so much fun! You two are precious." He sits down on the bed appraising us, his eyebrows drawn together and plays with the bottom of the vibrator before finally turning it off. "It seems to me that both of you need for us to take things slowly. You want this but you're nervous, and not comfortable enough for my taste."

"Okay," both Jasper and I answer meekly.

Edward pats the bed beside him, "Jasper, come sit here beside me."

I take Jasper's hand, kissing his knuckles and he leans down to me placing a peck on my lips and winking, before he slowly walks over to Edward and sits beside him. They look so good together, even with worn, paint-covered clothes.

Jasper sits and stares at the vibrator in Edward's hands and his eyes follow Edward's hand when he places it beside him and puts his empty hand on Jasper's thigh, stroking it slowly.

"Let's forget about this for now," he gestures to the toy. "We were talking about you sucking me, Jasper. It's a long time since you and I played and I don't remember exactly what we did back then. Did you have my dick in your mouth at one time?"

Jasper looks down at his hands, blushes but nods. "Okay, so you've done that before." He places his hand under Jasper's chin and lifts it up, making Jasper meet his eyes and whispers, "Do you want to do it again?"

Jasper swallows hard and whispers back, "Yeah."

"Okay then." Edward looks over to me, "Are there any rules to this?"

Jasper meets my eye. "We haven't got around talking about that yet, sorry," I answer.

"Is it okay for us to kiss?" Oh, yes, yes, yes, my mind says, but I check with Jasper and he smiles at me.

"Yeah, kiss all you want. Any body part you would like."

Edward bends down taking off his shoes, and Jasper does the same, before they crawl to the middle of the bed pushing the rumpled comforter away. They're the same height, both on their knees in the middle of the bed, right before me. Edward cups Jasper's cheek, brushing his thumb over the stubble there before trailing his finger to his bottom lip where there is a little bump in the middle of it. Jasper sticks the tip of his tongue out and licks Edward's finger, staring at his face.

"Oh, fuck, you have soft lips," Edward breathes, tilts his head to the right side for me to see it when he slowly leans in, kissing Jasper softly, just brushing their lips against each other's. When I hear the familiar humming from Jasper's throat, I know he likes it and I feel comfortable and am able to relax. I lean back in my chair fully enjoying myself.

Jasper sneaks his hand into Edward's hair at the back of his head, pressing him further against him, his tongue sneaking into Edward's mouth. This is the first time I see Jasper kiss someone other than myself. I have this conception that it's something I should be jealous about, but I don't feel it at all. They look so hot together, kissing and humming, it's so sensual and intimate.

Their lips and tongues move against each other, their breathing heavier in the room. Edward places his hand on Jasper's back pulling him closer, seeking further contact. He slips his hand underneath Jasper's t-shirt, feeling the warm skin that I know is so soft on his lower stomach, and brushing upwards to his chest and the hair strands he finds there. He touches one of Jasper's nipples, making him moan into his mouth and thrust his hips against Edward's.

When Edward breaks their kiss, Jasper leans his head towards Edward's face, not wanting to stop kissing, but Edward holds him back with his fingertips and pulls at his t-shirt. Jasper lifts his arms obediently helping Edward drag it off. Ripping off his own shirt, he throws them both my way and I grab them in the air and press both of them to my nose at once. They smell like paint and light sweat in a sexy mix. One familiar body smell and one unfamiliar mingles. It's delicious.

When I look up again, they're chest against chest. Jasper's skin is so familiar to me and Edward's back looks flawless. From his shoulders and down his arms he has full sleeves of colorful dragon tattoos. He is beautiful.

Edward kisses down Jasper's throat as he leans his head back allowing for better access. Jasper moans and then Edward's hand strokes up his thigh, up over his crotch, feeling the hard bulge I can see there. He takes Jasper's hand, placing it on his own front and they both groan when they feel how hard the other one is.

"Fuck, Jasper, I want your mouth on me now," Edward growls and starts unbuttoning his jeans. Both Jasper and I follow his fingers' movement as his black underwear is revealed. He throws his jeans on the floor and when he turns to Jasper again, his hard cock makes a tent in his briefs and he juts his hips forward, stroking himself over the fabric.

Jasper stares at his hand, his eyes huge and dark.

"Do you want a taste, Jasper? You look like you do," Edward purrs.

"Yeah, I want it," Jasper croaks, but stops Edward's hands when he starts to pull his briefs down himself. "No! I want to do it."

"Okay." Edward lies down on his back, leaning on his elbows. His eyes sparkle as he looks at Jasper, whose hands are on Edward's stomach searching under the waistband and slowly revealing him. Edward's cock bounces up, uncut and hard, standing right up in the air. At the tip, his ring piercing sticks out. I hear Jasper's breath shudder when he sees it. Or it could be me.

Edward smiles, pleased with his reaction and places two pillows behind his head for support before grabbing his cock, revealing the piercing completely as he pulls the foreskin carefully down. "You need to be careful with your teeth, this ring can cause damage," he warns Jasper.

"Okay, I will," Jasper whispers, licks his lips and takes over from Edward, holding his cock by the base, steadying it. A few seconds pass without him doing anything and Edward glances over to me, but then Jasper leans in, licks up over the ring, and swipes the tip where a clear drop is showing.

"Ah, that's good," Edward moans encouragingly.

"Yeah," Jasper answers. "You taste so good!" He licks his lips, leans in and takes the head of Edward's cock into his mouth.

"Oh, fuck yeah, I think I remember now when I feel you down there. Ah, so good." He grabs the sheets in both of his hands holding tightly as he watches Jasper suck him further down before he gags a little.

"Sorry," Jasper mumbles but goes for it again immediately, sucking up and down, licking the slit and over the ring.

Edward's back is a tight bow, but he tightens his abs so he can hold his head up to see all of that Jasper's doing to him. They're both groaning, one muffled, one out loud, "Oh, fuck, Jasper, I'm about to come," Edward warns Jasper a second before his whole body shudders and Jasper tries to swallow, but coughs and spits and come runs down Edward's cock.

Jasper wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and looks proudly at Edward, "How was that?"

Edward chuckles relaxed, "Not bad . . . not bad at all." He looks around the bed for his underwear and dries his softening cock when he finds them.

I stand up to give him his jeans that lie by my feet and he grabs them smiling at me, "How was it for you?"

I watch him as he stands, redressing himself and look over to Jasper sitting on the bed, smiling and looking very pleased with himself. "I loved it!" I chuckle. "You looked so hot and sexy - and I could watch it without the horrible background music most porn movies play."

"So, is this something you want to do again and explore further?" Edward asks us.

Jasper and I look at each other, his eyes glowing as I'm sure mine do too. We both nod and smile.

"I don't know yet when we can come up here again without the kids, but I'm sure we can make it happen within the next few weeks," I tell them.

"Maybe we can talk to each other in the meantime?" Jasper suggests. "There are many ways to do that."

Edward has finished dressing, his hand on the door handle. "Yes, that would be great. I'll talk to you soon then," he says and walks out.

When it's just Jasper and me, we both stare at each other for a few seconds before I see his mouth starting to twitch, and then we both laugh and hug each other. It's like the tension and excitement pools out. I hold my arms around his neck, gazing up into his eyes. "That was the hottest thing I've seen in my entire life. I love you!"

He leans down kissing me softly, but we're both so worked up that it soon turns to more.


	6. Chapter 6

Jasper and I find relief in each other that morning and stay in bed for a long time afterwards talking about how we felt after our first time with Edward.

"When I held his cock there right in front of my face, I wanted to lick him, to feel his texture on my tongue and I felt my mouth water at the sight. I was nervous that I wouldn't be able to please him the way I'm sure many men have done since our college days," Jasper sighs deeply. "But most of all, I was afraid I would disappoint you." He looks from the ceiling over to me, and I see the uncertainty in his eyes.

"Aw, baby," I soothe him, stroking his face up into his hair, tugging softly at the roots. "You could not possibly disappoint me. I need you to know that. This is only for our pleasure, for us to have fun and try out this fantasy we have together. If there is something we want to try, and you don't want to after all, I don't want you to do it either! I only want us to do what we're comfortable with, and we need to be sure we'll tell each other if we don't want to, or if we change our mind."

"Yes, it's very important to me to that you tell me if we cross any limits." He stares seriously up into my eyes.

I smile down at him. "We only started talking about this yesterday. We can't possibly have thought about everything yet. But we have time, there's no rush. You and I need to think about it, talk to each other and then we'll talk to Edward, maybe several times before we meet him up here again."

When we're ready, we go outside to finish the last part of the painting job. We find the wall completely finished and all our equipment placed neatly on the paper-covered bench. Edward is nowhere to be seen.

Surprised, we put everything away and decide to pack up our things, clean up after ourselves and head back home. We can talk to Edward later and thank him for his help – both for the painting and helping us realize our fantasy.

Back in our daily routine, Jasper and I talk a lot about our weekend. We have a lot of fun coming up with ideas for what we can do with Edward, some of them we think of suggesting to him, and some we reject.

Both of us feel we came across as inexperienced compared to Edward, but that's just how it is and we don't mind that he's more knowledgeable than we are. There is a great advantage for us in that we've been together for so many years and know each other's likes and dislikes so well, that we're able to see even the smallest signs of discomfort.

"I kind of like that about him," Jasper says to me one night. "I like that he has all this experience and wants to share it with us."

"Hm," I contemplate. "You like that he's in charge, the one in control. Yeah, I can see that you'd find that exciting," I agree with him."You're often the one tossing me around, now you can let go of some of that control and let him order you around."

I hear Jasper's breathing hitch and look at his face. He's staring intensely at me, his pupils dilate and that look is so arousing to me. "Fuck, baby, you really like that thought, don't you?" I ask him.

"Oh, yeah," he breathes. "I didn't realize it before. Maybe it's just Edward?"

"We can find that out right now," I tell him and jump out of bed. I find the vibrator I bought earlier buried in my underwear drawer and grab the bottle of lube from my nightstand.

"Jasper, take off your underwear and lie on your back, knees up," I command him firmly, and suppress the smile that is threatening to appear at the sight of his face. We find out that he really likes it when I play with his ass and that it's not just the thought of Edward controlling him that turns us on.

Edward and I become friends on Facebook. He seems to be very active there, with a lot of friends and frequently comments and posts. His status says he's single. One night I'm home alone and am reading a fanfic I was recommended. I'm right in the middle of a very juicy part when I hear a ping. It takes me a few seconds to realize that Edward is messaging me.

"Hi Bella," he says. "How are you?"

"Oh, hi Edward!" I message him back. "I'm fine, thank you." I pause and think of what to say to him. I don't feel that I know him very well yet, and I haven't talked to him alone before.

"How are you settling in up there?" I ask him when he doesn't say anything.

"It's great here! Clean air and no one to disturb my work. I'm glad Jasper told me about this place."

"That's nice," I tell him. "It's not too lonely though?" I'm used to being surrounded by people all the time. I can't imagine living so secluded for a whole year, even though it sounds tempting sometimes when our house is full of kids and mess when I get home from work.

"It's fine. This is what I need for my project and it takes up most of my time, so it's perfect. Besides, I was at the grocery store yesterday and talked to some people there, and I have my internet and my phone. I need to go back home a few times during this year, and some weekends you guys will be up here, won't you?"

"Yes, we try to use the cabin as often as we can. Lately, we've had trouble persuading our eldest to come up with us there, so we haven't been there as much as we would like."

"But will you come up here without them sometimes?"

I know he's asking me if we have changed our minds or still want to continue this . . . this arrangement. "Yes, we want to. Do you, still?"

"Yes, of course, I've already told you. I always say what I mean."

He's making me a little nervous. I wish I could see his face. "Oh, okay. That's great to know."

"So, Bella. How are things between the two of you after our weekend?"

"We're great!" I message him with a big smile on my face.

"You are? Really?"

Laughing, I type, "Yes, Edward. Really."

"I saw how nervous you both were, and thought I should take it easy on you."

"Yeah, I'm glad you did. As you know, Jasper and I didn't have much time to talk about it, before we got the chance to do it for real. I have thought about it for several years, but never dreamed I'd experience it in real life."

I remember what I wanted to tell him. "We meant to thank you, Edward."

"For what?" he says, and quickly adds, "Oh, the painting! I thought I should help you guys out and let you have some time together."

"Yeah, it was very nice of you. But we also wanted to say 'thank you' for doing this with us."

"Haha! There is no need to thank me for that! I truly enjoyed myself, and I'm sure I will in the future."

"Lol! We can come up for the weekend three weeks from now. How does that fit into your plans?" I ask him.

"That's fine with me. I'll give the weekend some thought and get back to you with some ideas."

I have to swallow hard, "You're sure?"

"Yes, Bella, I am."

"Okay."

"I'll contact you later with more specifics."

Our weekend alone finally arrives and we're driving up to our cabin. Our son has got himself a girlfriend and demanded to stay with his aunt who lives near our house. Our daughter is staying with her best friend and is very happy to be there.

I sit and look out at the trees we pass. My leg can't stop shaking, and I try to force it to keep still, but it's no use.

"I told my sister we're going up here to take a look at the bathroom this weekend," Jasper says suddenly, his thumb is tapping the steering wheel as he drives.

"You did?" I ask him puzzled. "Oh, you mean as an excuse."

"Yes, I've thought about what we should say to the kids, and this is the best thing I could come up with."

"I think it's a great idea," I tell him. "But that would mean we actually have to come up with a result eventually."

"Yes, we'll have to make some kind of progress every time we're here, but I think we can manage that, don't you?" he looks over at me for a second.

"Yes, of course. So you were thinking of renovating the bathroom. Is that something we can do ourselves?"

Jasper sighs. "We can do some things, but we'd need a plumber and an electrician at some point."

"How about we think about it when we're there?" I ask him, and then it dawns on me. "Or how about looking for ways to expand the cabin a little and build another bedroom? That way it will be easier for the kids to have friends with them, and we won't have to struggle so hard to get them up here?"

"That is a great idea," Jasper says happily. "Then we can do most of it ourselves and we can ask Edward to look after it when we've removed the wall."

We both smile at each other, happy with the arrangement. During our talk, my leg has stopped shaking and Jasper's hand lies comfortable in my lap.

It's already dark when we arrive, and we get out of the car right away. The lights are on in our cabin. We grab our bags from the trunk and walk inside where we're met with a delicious smell and sight.

"Hey guys," Edward says cheerfully, using our red cooking gloves as he opens the oven. The tight black jeans he's wearing hug his ass in a perfect way when he bends down to take out a big homemade pizza from the oven.

"There is cold beer in the refrigerator if you want some," he tells us. Jasper looks over at me questioningly. I just smile and wink at him. He doesn't know I've told Edward where our spare key is and that Edward and I've talked about some of our ideas. Jasper's not going to believe what's hit him when the evening is over.


	7. Chapter 7

I sit at the table eating the warm pizza Edward made for us, sipping my cold beer as I observe Jasper and Edward. They're talking and laughing, reminding each other of stupid stories from their college days, quickly becoming friends again. It's great to see them bonding and Jasper feeling more comfortable and relaxed with him. That is a good sign that our arrangement will last.

I didn't realize how hungry I was until I had smelt the delicious aroma coming from Edward's cooking, and we sat down to eat. I guess I had other things on my mind than eating this afternoon when I was at home packing for our weekend.

Edward and I have talked several times on Facebook these past weeks and I feel that I know him a little better now. It's nice to see him again and even though I was nervous before we left home and on our way up here, I don't feel that way now that we are all here together. I'm just excited about tonight and tomorrow, and can't wait to see how this goes. I feel safe leaving Jasper in Edward's capable hands and smile at both of them.

Edward winks at me with his pizza slice in his hand, swallows his food down and says, "So, Jasper, have you thought about what you want to do tonight?"

Jasper looks down at the food on his plate immediately, his cheeks reddening and I can tell he has thought about it. Who wouldn't? He hasn't said anything to me about what he's hoping for this weekend, and I haven't broached the subject in fear of revealing anything Edward wouldn't want me to say. Not that I know much anyway.

"Well?" Edward demands when Jasper doesn't answer him.

Jasper clear his voice, lifts his head slowly and gazes up at him. "I'm wondering how it would feel to have your mouth on me again," he says to him, his voice low and uncertain. "I remember you sucking me and I've thought about it from time to time." He looks over at me, his eyes huge and dark and I smile at him. I'm glad we're all on the same page.

"That can be arranged," Edward says slowly with a voice filled with promise. I want to jump up right away and have them follow me to the bedroom, but I remain seated impatiently waiting. I've had this image in my head for a long time of a man sucking Jasper's dick. How will it feel to actually see it done to him and hear the sounds he'll make? He loves it when I do it to him, and I can't wait to see Edward's technique.

"Okay," Jasper answers Edward gruffly, his face serious like he has the same images in his head as I have right now. I don't think I can eat anymore and put my slice down on my plate. My stomach is too busy with excitement to concentrate on digesting.

Edward leans back in his chair, all serious looking and stares straight at Jasper and then at me. "Before we do anything tonight, I want to be completely sure that this is what both of you want. I've talked to a trusted friend of mine about our arrangement, and she says we should make sure to talk to each other openly before we start our weekends."

He pauses and looks at me. "The three of us are all clear that this is just sex? And even if we like each other as friends, there aren't other feelings involved?"

Jasper and I look over at each other. I love him so much and I feel so sure of us and trust his feelings for me completely. Even if he has sex with another man and I get to watch, this is what the both of us want and fantasize about.

"I would never do this if I didn't know I was fulfilling your fantasy, Bella, and the greatest part of the enjoyment for me in this is that I know how much you like watching," Jasper says to me. I already know this, of course, but he's saying it for Edward's benefit.

"Yes, me too," I answer him, squeezing his hand.

"My friend also reminded me of your needs, Bella," Edward says to me. "And I wanted to tell you, just so you can be completely sure, that if you feel comfortable enough with it, feel free to take care of your needs while you watch. There is no need to do it afterwards or feel you have to hide it from me."

"Yeah, thanks for saying that, Edward," I tell him. "I'm pretty sure I feel comfortable enough with myself and my body around you to take care of myself if I want to." I smile at him and he smiles back at me nodding.

"Okay," Edward says rising up from his chair. "Now that we have got this over with, I have to admit that I'm already tired of my own fist. What do you say we go and help each other out?"

I see Jasper jump up right away, almost knocking over his chair before he catches it. "Sorry," he mumbles. He's sweet and I can understand his excitement. I take his hand and stand on my tiptoes, placing a peck on his lips. When I step back, we smile at each other and follow Edward into the bedroom, which we made sure was tidy this time.

Edward is already taking off his socks and jeans as Jasper and I reach the doorway. His thigh muscles are flexing as he leans on one foot to pull his jeans completely off. Jasper walks over to him, looks down at the bare skin on his thigh and places his hand on it, feeling it under his fingers. Edward turns his t-shirt-clad upper body towards him, places his fingers under Jasper's chin, lifting his face up, leans in and kisses him softly.

They open their mouths, sliding their tongues against the others. Jasper moans when Edward deepens it, pressing Jasper's face against his own with his hand at the back of Jasper's head. I feel my legs tremble at the erotic sight and realize I'm still standing in the doorway. I go to sit in my chair but kneel to be able to see everything since they're still standing behind the bed.

Edward breaks the kiss and I can hear Jasper panting, his hands hang in the air when Edward steps back, separating them. Edward slides down his own underwear, making sure both Jasper and I get the full view when his hard cock bounces up. Kicking his underwear off, he turns to Jasper who just stands ogling him passively.

"Let's get you out of these," Edward says, starting to unbuckle Jasper's belt, then reaches for the zipper. He pulls both his jeans and underwear all the way down in one go as he bends down so Jasper's hard cock is right in front of his face.

They're still behind the bed on the other side of the room and I wonder how Edward is going to do this. I don't want to miss any details. They're doing this just as much for my benefit as for themselves, so I clear my voice just before Edward leans in for Jasper's cock, "Mmm, guys, can you please come a little closer?" I beg them.

"Oh, sorry, baby," Jasper apologies and looks down at Edward. "How do you want me?"

Edward chuckles and slaps his ass when he stands up. "I don't think you want to know that yet."

He sees Jasper's stunned expression, adding, "Nah, I'm just kidding. Sort of."

Pausing, he gestures to the bed. "I think we should go over to the other side to give Bella the best show." He looks at me and I nod eagerly. Yes, please. Jasper crawls over the bed wearing only his t-shirt while Edward walks past me. "Sit here on the edge," he tells Jasper who eagerly does as he says. They end up three feet in front of me. "Bella, did you bring the things I asked you to?"

I jump up and find the small pouch in the side pocket of my bag, giving it to him.

"Bella told me you two have been playing with the vibrator we had here the last time, Jasper. How did it feel having something buzzing in your ass?" Edward asks as he takes the very object out of the bag along with lube. Placing the rest on the nightstand, he starts switching the buzz on and off, trying out the different levels.

Jasper's staring at Edward's long, strong fingers turning the dial on and off. Edward looks up at him, grinning. "Distracted, are you?"

"Huh?" Jasper breathes. "Ah, oh, having . . . having that up my ass?" his voice shaky, wanting. "Haven't you tried it before?"

Edward chuckles. "Yes, Jasper, I have." He puts it down on the bed beside Jasper and starts stroking Jasper's thighs. Jasper's cock is hard and wanting, pointing straight at Edward. "I'm going to suck you now, Jasper, and then I'm going to finger you. Do you want that?"

"Yeah, I want it," Jasper breathes.

Edward strokes from Jasper's thighs up to his groin, circling around the base of his cock and places his hand around it. Jasper stares at what he's doing, biting his lip. Edward leans in, sticks his tongue out and slowly licks him from the bottom of his shaft up to the shining red top, humming when he tastes the drop that's gathered there. He licks with a flat tongue up and down, getting Jasper's cock wet and shiny with his spit, turning his head the right way for me to see everything.

Jasper's breathing heavily as he leans back on his hands, straightening out his legs on either side of Edward and moans out loud when Edward takes him all the way down his throat. "Ah, fuck," Jasper moans. "So good."

Edward is a pro at this, that's easy to see and he has Jasper moaning and groaning, turning him into a quivering mess within minutes. Just as Jasper is letting out a strangled moan and is about to come, his balls tightening, Edward stops and lets him go with a pop.

Jasper growls in frustration, "What the hell?"

Edward grins up at him. "That was too easy for you. I want you to sit back and lean against the headboard."

Jasper scoots back, grabbing pillows for his back and follows Edward's every move as he rises and rips off his t-shirt, his cock standing hard and pointing straight forward. He takes the vibrator and lube with him and crawls up after Jasper. I love it that they take off all of their clothes for me to see.

Edward opens the lube and drips a little on his fingers, smearing it around with his thumb. "I want to feel how tight you are," he says, explaining why he doesn't lube the vibrator.

"Okay," Jasper breathes.

Edward sucks him into his mouth again, all the way down without gagging, breathing through his nose. His elbow pushes Jasper's legs further apart, giving him better access to Jasper's hole. He slips one finger inside, pushing it in and out slowly. I see everything he's doing when he pushes another finger in and he sucks Jasper's cock up and down, slowly with measured movements.

Jasper's moaning and grunting when Edward fills him, rubbing him just how he wants it. He opens his mouth, saying, "I'm . . ."

Then Edward stops fucking him with his fingers, just holding them still inside, saying, "No, Jasper, I don't want you to come."

Jasper lifts his head that's been lying against the pillows, his eyes beyond frustrated, "What?"

"No, I've changed my mind. I want you to make me come instead. With your hand. You are not going to come until tomorrow night." He pauses, looking down at his fingers still inside of Jasper. He pushes a third finger in carefully. "See, I need to stretch you, to prepare you, and then tomorrow night . . ." He pushes his three fingers in and out harder, watching them disappear and return along with Jasper, both breathing heavily. "Tomorrow night, I want in there," he finally says and all of us groan.

"Yes, fuck. I want that," Jasper gasps when Edward fucks him hard with his fingers. Jasper's cock bounces to the rhythm of the pushing, still glistening with spit and pre-come. "Oh, but I need to come now. Aaah, I can't wait until tomorrow!"

Edward takes out his fingers, drying them on the towel I throw at him, smiling at me. "Hm, but you have to, Jasper. That's what I want, and that's how it's going to be. Tomorrow afternoon I'm coming over with something to prepare you more for me."

Jasper still grumbles, sitting up more, with his cock aching and takes the towel Edward offers him to dry his lubed up ass. His hair is sticking up in all directions and his cheeks are flaming, he's so worked up. How am I going to say no to him tonight with both of us feeling this way?

"And Bella, you're not going to help him out either. Do you understand?"

"Yes," I breathe, feeling a little sorry for Jasper.

"You both know this is going to make it so much better tomorrow, don't you?" Edward asks us with a kind voice and we both nod reluctantly.

"Now, I have a hard on you need to take care of for me, Jasper," Edward says, pointing down between his legs. Jasper doesn't hesitate for a second before he crawls over to him. Both are kneeling and he grabs Edward's cock, making him groan when they connect and starts pumping him fast right away.

"Oh, yeah, just like that," Edward moans, before Jasper's mouth covering his makes him silent.

"Mm," I hear from both of them as Jasper's hand becomes a blur and Edward's upper body jerks against him, white come filling Jasper's hand. All of us groan.

Jasper seems frustrated when Edward climbs down from the bed and starts getting dressed. I feel somewhat frustrated myself.

Edward looks over at me, "Remember what I said, both of you. No coming for you, Jasper. But you can use that vibrator on Bella, if you want. She can come as many times as you like." He winks at me and goes to the door. "I'll come over tomorrow afternoon. I'm sure you can think of something to do by yourselves during the day."


	8. Chapter 8

Jasper fucks me with the vibrator in different ways that night, making me come so many times that in the end I'm begging him to stop. His cock is rock hard the whole time and when I'm nearly falling asleep from exhaustion, lying half over him, he's restless and not able to lie still, keeping me awake. He slides his hand down his chest, squeezing his balls in his hand.

"Don't do it, baby," I mumble. "You will only make it worse."

"I need to do something about this or else I don't think I'll be able to sleep," he says, grabbing his hard cock.

"Baby," I say soothingly, tracing lazy circles on his chest. "You're not fifteen anymore. You have full control over your body's impulses. Tomorrow, you'll be so worked up, you will not be able to think of being nervous."

He takes his hand off himself and cuddles me instead. "Yes, I know, but I don't think I can sleep with this ache and wondering how it will feel tomorrow."

"Me neither," I breathe. "I can't wait to see his cock inside your tight hole, pushing in and out. I wonder what position you'll be in."

"Oh, yeah, I can't wait!" Jasper moans.

"Mm, Jasper?" I ask him, looking up at his face. "Have you done it before? You and Edward?"

"Yeah, we did it once." Jasper remembers and ends up telling me the whole story about Edward and their experimenting in college.

We lived in the same dorm in college and I often saw him around. We had some friends in common and there were parties we both went to, but I never talked to him. I'd had girlfriends before and also seen guys I felt some attraction to, but when I saw Edward the first time, I knew that if he would be willing one day, I wanted to explore this side of myself with him.

He had a boyfriend for a long time, and I hooked up with girls and even had a few short-term girlfriends, but he was always around. Then there was this party one night. Everyone was there and we were drinking and I noticed him looking at me all through the evening, making my stomach clench, but I didn't have the guts to approach him.

I went to get a new beer and when I came back into the living room, I saw him immediately. He was sitting on the sofa alone, with his arm lying lazily over the backrest, his long legs sprawled straight in front of him. I must have hesitated in the doorway not knowing what to do with myself, and when I risked glancing at his face his eyes were burning into mine.

He made a gesture to me with his head to come over to him. I walked over and he patted the sofa beside him. "Sit down here beside me. Jasper, isn't it?"

I nodded silently and sat down on the edge of the sofa.

"I've seen you around for a long time, Jasper. Do you have a girlfriend?"

I shook my head, "No, not anymore."

"Yes, I like girls," I hesitated.

"And you like guys too," he said it without question.

"Yes, I think so. Maybe," I whispered.

"Are you ashamed of that?" he asked me, not angry or accusing, just wondering.

My head snapped up and I met his eyes. "No, I'm not ashamed! I'm just not sure. I like girls but I've seen guys that attract me," I explained.

"Anyone in particular?" His eyes burned into mine.

I swallowed hard, unsure of how much to tell him, but if I wanted to explore the attraction I had for him now was the time to show it. I nodded slowly, staring into his eyes, waiting for his reaction.

He immediately rose up, grabbed my hand and lead me upstairs and down a dark, quiet corridor. He opened one of the doors and I followed him inside, standing fiddling with the beer bottle still in my hand.

He turned to me, saying, "I've seen you looking at me, Jasper, from the first time you saw me. I've always known you were attracted to me."

"But what about your boyfriend?" I didn't want to make him cheat on him.

He grinned at me. "I knew you were paying attention. Didn't you already know that we've broken up?" I shook my head and he took a step closer to me, cupping my cheek. "Do you want me to kiss you?"

I had drunk a few beers, but I knew the alcohol wasn't clouding my judgment as I was only slightly buzzed. I nodded, "Yeah, I want to try it."

He gazed into my eyes, leaning forward, his breath washing over me as he confirmed, "Okay." Then he leaned in the last bit and kissed me. I kissed a boy and I liked it.

I gave my first blowjob that night and got one in return from him. We hooked up from time to time over the next couple of months, always at parties, always casual, and one time I asked him to fuck me. I'd thought about it many times and I knew Edward was the perfect guy to try it with. He knew exactly what he was doing and had been very attentive the other times we had fooled around.

He took a long time stretching me, preparing me for his size and when he finally entered me, I was as ready as I could ever be.

"That is why I'm not worried about tomorrow. I'm looking forward to it," Jasper says to me, squeezing me against his side.

"Were there any feelings between the two of you at the time?" I ask him. I remember when he told me for the first time about Edward and him experimenting in college and that he said he never loved him, but how about Edward?

"When I moved back home and met you, I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. You are the one for me. My experience with Edward made me believe that I could have fallen in love with a man, if I found the right one, but as it turned out, it was you. As for your question, I never loved him; it was only attraction and curiosity. I wanted to get to know myself better. I never saw any deeper kind of feelings in him either, only friendship and someone to fool around with. Edward was always playful and so full of life, like he is now. I think he found it amusing to help me out. Even if he had to be patient with me, I know he got a lot out of our times together too," he laughs.

"Yeah, I can imagine. But why do you think he's still single? He's so gorgeous and a great person, I don't understand it," I tell him.

"I have no idea," Jasper says. "I know he got another boyfriend before I moved away, but we hadn't spoken for many years before we became friends on Facebook a few years back. Since then we've been talking and commenting there, even sent an e-mail or two. But I don't know much about the time in between."

"I guess it doesn't matter," I say. "I only wish the best for him though."

We fall asleep eventually, and spend Saturday hiking and talking without the kids interrupting our conversation and planning for our small expansion of the cabin. We need to drag out the project for a year, but that will not be hard to do, Jasper presumes. And we need to keep the costs at a minimum.

When we're approaching our cabin, we see Edward sitting at the bench right outside of his door. He waves at us and comes over to our cabin as we walk in together.

"Did you have a good day?" he asks us. "Not too nervous about tonight, I hope?" he laughs, but there is a serious tone in his voice too. I can tell he only wants the best for us.

"Nah," Jasper laughs with him. "We both know I'm in very capable hands. We trust you and really want this," Jasper reassures him. I smile at Edward and nod in agreement.

"Good, good," he says. "Because now I want us to prepare you even better, Jasper," he tells him, handing Jasper something black and made of rubber. "I want us to go into the bedroom so you can lie down, and I'll prepare you for this medium-sized butt plug and you're going to wear it as we make dinner and eat, and then we'll take it out and see if you can handle me."


	9. Chapter 9

Oh God, he's going to have Jasper wear a butt plug, tease him with it and prepare him for his cock! I can't wait to see how Jasper will handle this, it's so incredibly hot. We've never tried butt plugs before, but I've read about it, of course, and the thought of my husband wearing one for another man is such a turn-on for me.

"So," Edward says, "have you done as I told you last night? No orgasms for you, Jasper?" He looks from Jasper to me, and I shake my head.

"Not that I know of, at least," I tell him.

Jasper shakes his head too. "But won't it be too long for me to wear it until after dinner?" he asks Edward a little worried.

Edward just smirks at him, "Who said making dinner will take a long time?"

I smirk too, knowing that we're prepared for this. This was the reason why Edward wanted me to prepare a meal back home to warm up here tonight.

"I know what it's like to bottom, Jasper, I've done it many times. You just have to trust me," Edward says.

"Yeah, okay. I do, I really do," Jasper breathes. He holds the plug in one hand, and takes my hand in his other as we lead the way and Edward follows us into the bedroom. I find my place in the chair right away and Edward tells Jasper to take off his jeans and underwear. He puts the plug on the bed and does as Edward says without hesitation, lying on his back naked from the waist down, his cock lying against his thigh.

"Spread your legs," Edward demands huskily, sitting on his knees looking down at Jasper's groin. "A little wider. Yeah, that's it."

He takes the butt plug and the bottle of lube that's still on the nightstand from the night before, and places them beside his leg. "I need to prepare you with my fingers first," he says. "I want you to relax as much as you can. Try not to think too much and just feel."

With that, he leans forward, taking Jasper's half-hard dick into his mouth, sucking it deep. "Oh, God!" Jasper moans, his back bowing and his hands going automatically to Edward's head, pressing him against him. I know if Jasper did this to me, I would be gagging and breathless within seconds, but Edward doesn't stop, he just bobs his head up and down at a relentless speed.

Jasper's writhing and soon moaning, "So good, oh fuck, I'm coming." But like last night, Edward stops abruptly and sits up smiling down at Jasper who's clearly not amused. "No! Don't do this, Edward," he says frustrated.

"Yes, I am. But you won't have to wait for long. Before the night is over, you're going to come so hard when you have my cock in your ass. That is a promise," Edward says confidently and Jasper groans, placing his arm over his face.

Edward chuckles, opens the lube and sprinkles some on his fingers. "Raise your knees," he instructs and lifts up Jasper's balls for better access to his hole, easing one finger inside of his warmth.

"Ooh," Jasper moans, his cock still standing proudly erect, hard and aching, but Edward ignores it now, just thrusting his fingers in and out of Jasper.

He drizzles more lube on his crack, easily getting another finger in, earning a long moan from Jasper as he pushes them in and out. "Look at me, Jasper," Edward says. "Look at what I'm doing to you, your body adjusts so easily to my fingers."

Jasper takes his arm away, lifting up on his elbows, watching what Edward's doing to him. He groans loudly when Edward presses his fingers upwards, checking Jasper's face to see his reaction. "You like that?" he asks, slipping a third finger in making Jasper gasp as he nods.

"Oh yeah, it's good."

"Mmm, look at that," Edward murmurs and all three of us see Jasper take Edward's three fingers without pain. "You're ready for this now," Edward says, slipping his fingers out carefully and lifting up the plug. Jasper and I follow his every move as he lubes it up and places it in front of Jasper's hole.

"Okay, Jasper. This is bigger than my fingers, but only slightly. I want you to relax your muscles and trust me. I'll watch your face for discomfort and if I see you're in pain, I'll hold it still and let your body adjust," he explains to Jasper.

Jasper nods, his breathing heavy with arousal as Edward places the tip of the plug against his hole, squirting more lube over his opening. "Once it's inside the ring of muscle, it'll stay in place."

He grabs his balls, squeezing them lightly, carefully pressing the plug forward and when it's at the widest part, Jasper makes a hissing sound, and Edward holds it completely still. "Try to relax even more, Jasper. That is the only way. I'll hold it still and not push further before you give me the go. Try not to squeeze it out. I know it feels like you need to, but just relax your muscles and I'll hold it still."

Jasper breathes deliberately slowly, using his stomach muscles and then Edward pushes the plug carefully all the way inside. The black flared bottom holds it in place, preventing it from slipping inside.

"Mmm, look at you," Edward purrs and Jasper sits up more, holding his deflated cock and balls aside to see the plug inside of him.

"Oh, wow, that went smoothly," he says proudly, looking over at me.

Edward taps the bottom, making Jasper gasp. "I can't wait to replace it," Edward says, adjusting the bulge in his pants.

Jasper stares at Edward's hand over his jeans. "You like what you see?" he says teasingly, so playful now that he's come this far.

"Oh, yes," both Edward and I answer him and all three of us chuckle.

"That is so fucking hot!" I tell them and Edward and I stand up, watching Jasper dry his lubed-up ass before getting dressed a little awkwardly due to the foreign object in his body.

"How does it feel, baby?" I ask him, going to his side.

"Very strange," he chuckles, kissing my mouth with a peck. "But in a good way."

"That's good," I smile at him and we walk into the kitchen together where I find the lasagna in the fridge and place it in the warm oven. "See baby, waiting for dinner won't be torture for you. We only need for it to warm and make a salad," I say, placing garlic bread beside the lasagna in the oven.

Edward and Jasper cut the vegetables as I set the table. They're talking and joking, already back in their friends-mode. I see Edward's keeping his hands to himself the whole time even though he just had his fingers up Jasper's ass, and I feel we all have created an unspoken limit for our arrangement. Jasper is mine, obviously, and it's only when we plan it and are in the bedroom together that it's okay for them to touch each other more than regular friends do.

The oven pings and Jasper takes out our food. Edward and I go sit at the table and watch him bring our food over, placing it in front of us.

He sits down and immediately rises up again, groaning, his face flushed, making both Edward and I chuckle. Both of us had obviously been waiting for his reaction to sitting down. He tries again, this time at an angle with one of his legs tucked under him. "Let's eat," he says breathlessly, and tucks in, shoveling the food into his mouth.

"Careful! It's scolding hot," I tell him. He starts breathing through his mouth and I give him cold water to drink. "Are you all right?" I ask him.

"Yeah," he says after swallowing.

"Impatient much?" Edward chuckles, eating his own food slowly, blowing on it before he puts it in his mouth.

"I'm all right," Jasper says and we eat our food, telling Edward about our building project that we need to keep to a minimum with regard to work and money, but need to see a result.

"I could help you guys out if you want me to," Edward offers. "I'm up here all the time and need breaks from my project outside of the cottage to keep me from going nuts."

"You could?" I ask him surprised. "That would be great! Thank you so much!"

We're finished eating and I get up and hug him as he stands up too and he kisses my forehead. "You're welcome."

Jasper stands by the sink, washing his plate, his forehead wrinkled, and I walk over to him, stroking his back, "How are you holding up?"

"It's just starting to get a bit uncomfortable," he answers, both of us looking over at Edward, searching for his response.

He nods, "Yeah, it's been in long enough, nothing to worry about. Are you ready to take it out, you two?"

Am I finally ready to see Edward fuck Jasper? "Yes, please," I say, looking at Jasper.

"Yeah, I'm ready," he confirms.

"All right then," Edward nods, his eyes shining, and I can tell he wants it too.

We go into the bedroom; I can't wait to see this. The vibrator we used last night lies washed and ready on the nightstand beside the lube and I grab it before I sit down. If I'm going to see Edward fuck Jasper, there is no way I'll be able to resist pleasuring myself, and there is no point in holding back, waiting for later. I really meant it when I told Edward yesterday that I feel comfortable enough around them. After all, one of them only is turned on by male parts and the other one has seen my bits more that I have myself.

They stand before each other, looking at each other for a second before Edward leans in and kisses Jasper. He responds immediately, moaning into Edward's mouth, pressing himself against him. I see Edward's hands grabbing his ass, kneading it, making Jasper buck against him.

Edward groans, "Ah, you're so responsive! I can't wait any longer to fuck you."

"Yeah, do it, Edward. I want to feel your dick inside me," Jasper gasps. He's surprised when Edward pushes him down on the bed, climbs on top of him and start unbuttoning his shirt. Jasper struggles to get out of it with Edward halfway on top of him, but Edward doesn't move as he rips off his own shirt and t-shirt and then they're skin against skin.

Edward kisses Jasper's throat, down his chest, licking his nipples with a flat tongue and kisses down his stomach where he stops and unbuckles Jasper's belt, slipping his jeans and underwear down. Jasper lifts up his hips, helping him get it over his ass and his dick bounces up, slapping against his stomach when it's free from its imprisonment.

He scoots backwards, getting rid of his jeans and underwear, both Jasper and I staring at him getting naked in front of us. He is so beautiful; I don't think I'll ever be able to really appreciate a porn movie again. He looks down at Jasper where he lies in front of him, with the plug in his ass, so ready to be fucked by him, but he doesn't dive right in. He lets his eyes wander over Jasper from top to bottom, fully perceiving this moment.

Edward seems to center himself. He's the one with experience and in control here, and he seems to realize his responsibility for the trust we give him. He looks over at me, "Where are the condoms?"

I get up and find them in the nightstand drawer, giving the package to him. He takes one out and places it on one of the pillows. "I want you on your hands and knees, Jasper. Can you crawl up, facing the wall?" Jasper does as he says and gives me a magnificent view of his filled behind.

Edward taps the black flare with his finger and tentatively twists it around. "I need more lube," he says looking around for the bottle, finds it and drips some over Jasper's hole, twisting the plug more around, making Jasper gasp when he slowly pulls it out of him, leaving his opening a little wider than normal.

He opens the condom, gives his cock a few pumps and very carefully rolls it on, making sure his piercing doesn't create a hole in the rubber. He strokes Jasper's ass cheek, up his back and around his body until he feels his cock hanging heavily between his legs, pumping it a few times. I see Jasper's balls fall to either side of his dick and it's such a pretty sight.

"Are you ready?" Edward asks, his voice husky.

"Yes, please," Jasper moans.

Edward holds his cock, placing it in front of Jasper's opening, letting it slip up and down as he stares down at what he's doing. "Ah, that looks so hot. Your hole so ready for my hard cock," he mutters, sliding it up and down slowly a few more times and then he positions it right in front of the red opening, "I'm going to push inside you now. Relax your muscles just as you did before. Tell me if it hurts and then I'll stop immediately."

"Okay," Jasper answers him and Edward presses the head of his cock into the warmth, almost inside when Jasper hisses.

"Did I hurt you?" Edward asks, holding completely still.

"It stings a little bit," Jasper says. "But it's good too."

"Good," Edward mumbles, slowly pressing the head in and then he's inside. "Ah, you're so tight, squeezing me so hard," he gasps, standing completely still, his hands on Jasper's hips.

"Mm, I think you can try to move now," Jasper breathes and Edward carefully starts moving his hips, making his cock slide in and almost all the way out of Jasper slowly, his ass cheeks tightening and relaxing.

"Are you all right?" he asks him, but only getting a low grunt in return, making Edward chuckle, "I guess you like it, huh? I wonder if I can live up to my promise of making you come with me inside of you?"

He moves faster and Jasper grunts and groans. I can see Edward's balls slapping against Jasper's between their legs and the sounds they're making are so much better than any porn movie I've ever seen. The scents coming from them are hanging in the air, completing the experience for me.

Edward grabs Jasper's cock, pumping him at the speed of his own thrusts and soon he has Jasper groaning, "Oh, fuck I'm coming. Oh, fuck me harder!"

"I am," Edward growls pumping two places at once, sweat running down his back. Jasper's back bows and his whole body tightens as he fills Edward's hand with his come. Edward lets him go, bucking against his hips and coming in hard jerks inside of Jasper.

All of us are breathless from coming as Edward pulls out and rolls onto the bed beside Jasper, his chest heaving. Jasper collapses on his stomach. "Oh, fuck, that was intense," he murmurs, his voice muffled against the pillow. I walk over to them and cuddle in beside Jasper and he hugs his strong arms around me tightly.

I doze off and when I groggily remember to get undressed before sleep completely consumes me, I lift my head and see that Edward is gone.


	10. Chapter 10

Several weeks pass before we finally find time to have another weekend in our cabin, and even then, we only have from Saturday until Sunday. We start driving early in the morning to make the most of our time.

Edward isn't there when we arrive so Jasper and I start working right away to continue what Edward has started on our building project. We just take time to put our food in the fridge and unpack neatly - that is - shoving our bags under the bed and out of sight before we begin.

During the last month, Jasper and I have played a lot with the butt plug Edward used on him the last time we were here. We ended up bringing it home with us, using it both for pleasure and for Jasper to get used to the feeling of having something in there. We have talked to each other about the experience many times and chatted with Edward, all three of us discussing what we had done. Now I'm feeling finished with talking and just ready to do it again so that is what I tell Jasper as we work.

He puts his hammer down, coming over and grinning down at me, "I know what you mean." He leans down kissing me lightly at first, but he smells so good and it's just . . . him, and I fold my arms around his neck, pressing us closer together.

"Mmm, that looks like fun." I hear Edward's voice and turn to him, smiling brightly.

"Hi Edward," we both say. I let go of Jasper's neck. Jasper holds me around my waist and I drag him with me over to Edward, hugging him.

"How are you?" I ask and I can't help but look him over. He's smiling, looking fine as always.

"I'm great!" he exclaims brightly, happy to see us too. "My project is coming along nicely and I've just gotten back after a trip home smelling the familiar polluted air. Oh, how I've missed it!"

Jasper and I laugh along with him on his stupid joke.

More serious he says, "I'm glad you guys could finally find a weekend to come up here. I was beginning to think you were having cold feet after last time." He looks concerned from Jasper to me.

"No, we both want it, Edward," I reassure him, holding around Jasper. "It's just difficult sometimes to find weekends where nothing important is happening with the kids and all."

"Yeah, I guess I can understand that." He pauses. "So," he gestures between the two of us, "you were doing something before I interrupted?"

I look up at Jasper and see his cheeks reddening. "We were just finding it hard to concentrate on this boring stuff," he explains, pointing to all the equipment we've taken out and hardly used.

"Yeah, and I hit my thumb. I don't think I can swing the hammer any more today." I smile, winking at Jasper and he grins down at me.

"Very well, is there something else you would like to do instead, perhaps?" Edward grins at us. "Have you been using the plug I gave you?"

I look up at Jasper, letting him respond. "Yeah," he breathes. "It takes some training to get used to it, but I like it."

"Good!" Edward seems happy with the answer. "Do you want to go inside now? Maybe you can show how me how you use it on yourself. We can work more on this together later."

"Okay," I say, immediately walking to the door.

Jasper follows me, saying, "I need a shower first."

Behind me, I hear Edward answer him playfully, "I don't mind you being all sweaty."

"Nah, me neither," I chuckle. "But you go ahead, Jasper. Edward and I will wait here." I go to the fridge, grabbing cold water bottles for the three of us and sit by the table in front of Edward. He places a bag beside him on the table.

We talk for a few minutes and empty our drinks before Jasper comes out of the bathroom in just his t-shirt and briefs. His can't have taken time to dry himself as his hair's dripping and his t-shirt clings to his wet torso. Both Edward and I stop speaking and just stare at him.

"What?" he asks, his cheeks heating up and he uncomfortably pulls at his t-shirt.

Edward shakes his head, chuckling, "Nah, it's nothing, Jasper."

"Okay," Jasper says, walking over, gazing lovingly down at me. He leans down and kisses me lightly and I smile up at him and give him his water bottle. I follow the droplets running down his chin and throat.

"Umh, did you guys want to go into the bedroom?" I ask them, Edward and I get up and I follow them in. Edward slaps Jasper's ass on the way playfully. "You're a fine looking man, Jasper."

"Yeah, I know," Jasper replies with a smile, wiggling his ass and hopping out of reach when Edward tries to smack him again.

I take my seat in my chair, looking expectantly at them. Jasper dries his hair with his towel and Edward walks over to him, throwing the towel aside and pulls the hem of Jasper's t-shirt up. "Lift up your arms," he orders. He does as he's told and Edward pulls it off, tossing it on the floor behind him, his fingers immediately at Jasper's bare skin.

He leans down to Jasper's chest, licking his nipple with a flat tongue and biting it lightly. Jasper gasps at the feeling, looking down at what Edward's doing to him, gripping his hair tightly. "Mmm," Edward moans. "I like that."

"What?" Jasper asks. "You mean when I do this?" He pulls his hair again earning a hiss. He forces Edward's head backwards making him look up at his face. "What else do you like?"

Edward takes his hands away from his hair, rising up. "I'm gonna show you later. Now I want you to find the lube and show us just how much you've practiced with the butt plug."

Jasper look at him confused. "What do you mean?"

Edward chuckles. "I want you to find the lube, get on your back and show us how many of your own fingers you can take. Can you do that, hmm, Jasper?"

Jasper's cheeks flame up and he swallows hard, his voice a little hoarse as he answers, "Yeah, I think so." His eyes flick to mine, and he seems unsure as to whether he feels comfortable about being put on display like that.

"You're not quite sure," Edward notices. He sits down on the bed on the side closest to me, pulling Jasper to him by the string in his briefs. He takes Jasper's hand, holds his finger up to his lips, stroking it as he stares up at him. His tongue sticks out, licking at his fingertip, not breaking the eye contact and lightly sucks it into his mouth.

Jasper's staring at his finger in Edward's mouth, surrounded by red, wet lips. His eyes are huge and his cock starting to make a tent in his briefs as Edward sucks his finger harder, in and out of his mouth, pausing to lick between his fingers. He slowly pulls his finger out, leaves it where it stops in the air and places his hands on Jasper's hips, slowly pulling his underwear down. His hard cock jumps up, heavy for attention and gets it when Edward grabs him and replaces his finger with his cock, sucking on it with enthusiasm, humming as he does it. Jasper groans deeply and I'm sure I do too.

He sucks him deep down his throat and Jasper bows his back, bucking his hips into his mouth and I vaguely wonder if Edward will let him come this fast just before Jasper suddenly spills down his throat, moaning, "Ahhh!"

Edward smiles up at his sedated face, his hair falling down. "Will you get up on the bed now?" Edward asks him.

"Okay," he mumbles lazily, as he climbs to the middle of the bed, taking the lube with him and opens it.

Just as he's about to drizzle some on his fingers, Edward stops him by taking his hand. "Wait for a minute."

He gets up and takes off all his clothes, throwing them on the floor as he gets rid of them and climbs up after Jasper, sitting before him on his knees. "Spread your legs and lie backwards," he commands and Jasper does as he says with his knees up and wide.

Edward places a pillow under Jasper's ass, spreads his cheeks and leans down, blowing warm air on his hole. Jasper stares at him, leaning on his elbows and breathing, "Are you . . . are you . . . ?"

Edward doesn't look up at him, he only nods, "Yes, I am." He licks his hole, over the crease and up to his balls, sucking one of them into his mouth, before he lets it go, one testicle hanging red, wet and lower than the other does and starts lapping at his opening.

"Oh God," Jasper moans falling back, grasping the pillow and pressing his head into it. Edward holds his cheeks wider and presses his tongue inside him, in and out. Jasper grunts and thrashes, his cock soon standing erect again in front of Edward's head.

Edward sits up when Jasper starts to buck his ass against his face. "Now, fuck yourself with your fingers!"

Jasper looks up at him dazed, "Oh, yeah!"

Edward opens the lube and drizzles some on Jasper's fingers before he turns to me winking and sits back watching as Jasper slowly slips two fingers inside at once, moaning. He turns his hand, pressing upwards inside himself, pushing them in and out faster and faster.

"Now use three fingers," Edward orders him and fumbles for the bag he brought with him and placed on the bed earlier. As he watches Jasper finger fuck himself with three fingers, he holds the bag upside down and something blue and strange looking falls out.

Edward grips the lube, sprinkling some on one end of it, sits up and holds his cheek to the side, pressing one end of what looks like a silicone 'C' slowly up his own ass, without preparation. It holds itself inside of him when he lets it go, with one end inside of him and the other over his perineum, pressing into it with small nubs. He pushes the little black button on the end, making the thing buzz low. Grabbing a condom, he puts it on himself quickly before crawling over to Jasper. He still has his fingers inside himself but Edward bats them away and places his cock at his opening instead then pushes himself in all the way in one swift move. Holding Jasper's legs, he starts flexing his hips, pushing slowly in and out. The vibrator buzzes low, slapping sounds and groans almost drowning it out.

I have the perfect view of them fucking and when Edward leans further forward, I can see the vibrator in his ass. Jasper grabs his cheeks and I see his dick pushing in and out of Jasper's opening and his tightened balls before he sits up again, holding under Jasper's knees, fucking him faster.

Jasper grabs his hard and leaking cock in his hand, pumping to Edward's rhythm. "Oh, yeah, oh fuck," he moans, coming over his hand and chest in white droplets.

Edward pulls out of him and drags the condom off his cock. Pumping it with a few strokes, he comes all over Jasper's chest with a groan, his head thrown back and mouth open. He drops down on the bed by Jasper's feet, both breathing hard and chests heaving.

When finally my own breathing has slowed down, I wipe my sweaty forehead with my sweater telling them, "Mmm, that looked amazing."

Edward chuckles and sits up slowly. I throw Jasper's towel at him so he can clean himself up and watch as he slowly pulls the vibrator out of his ass.

"How does that work exactly, Edward?" I ask him, curious of this new toy I've never seen before.

"This presses both on my prostate and perineum at the same time, and it buzzes deliciously. What I like mostly about this one is that it holds itself in place, and is perfect for when I fuck a guy," he explains.

I look over at Jasper, asking him, "Maybe we should get one of those for you?"

He smiles at me. "Yeah, I would like to try one of those."

I watch them getting dressed and pull up the jeans I shoved down my legs earlier.

"Are you guys hungry? I know I'm starving," I tell them.

Jasper walks to me smiling, holding me around my waist and leans down to kiss my mouth. "Yeah, I'm hungry too. Let's go make an early dinner. How about you Edward, do you want to join us?"

Edward pulls his shirt over his head, his answer muffled, "Yes, I'd like that."

We make dinner together and afterwards, all three of us go outside to work on the renovations some more before the sun sets.


	11. Chapter 11

I've finally started my own Tumblr account after drooling over other blogs for a while and I was right in the middle of checking out an archive to see if I wanted to follow this blog, when I hear a familiar ping.

"Hi Bella! How are you?" Edward writes me on Facebook chat.

It's three weeks after our last encounter with him, and Jasper and I've started getting impatient for another chance to visit. Jasper's in the other room and I yell out to him, "Jasper, it's Edward. Shall I tell him we can come up next weekend like we talked about?"

He comes into the room, sits down beside me and says, "Yes, I think next weekend will work."

"Hi, Edward!" I write him back. "We're fine! Jasper is here with me. How are you?"

"Hi, Jasper! I'm fine. Are you coming up here soon? I'm feeling lonely ;)" Edward answers us.

"Ha! He's just horny," Jasper chuckles.

I tell Edward, "Jasper says you're horny. Are you? ;)" Jasper elbows me when he sees that I wrote what he said but I just laugh at him.

"I'm always horny!" Edward answers immediately, making us chuckle.

"We can come up next weekend and give you some relief," I tell him.

"Yes! That would be great," he says.

"Ask him what he wants to do," Jasper tells me and I type that.

There is a few seconds before Edward answers, "I was thinking that maybe you might want to decide this time? Don't get me wrong, I have lots of ideas, but I'm wondering what you would suggest."

I look at Jasper. We've talked about many things, and both of us have ideas but this picture I've just seen on Tumblr pops into my head and I show it to Jasper. He stares at it and nods his head, agreeing with me. "Let's not tell him," he suggests.

"Okay," I agree with him.

"Are you still there?" Edward writes.

"Yes. Sorry, Edward. We have an idea. Is it okay for you not knowing? Or else we can tell you, it's not important that it's kept a secret." I really don't want to step on his controlling toes.

"Nah, that's fine. I like the thought of the two of you surprising me."

"Great," I write. "Jasper and I'll talk more about it and then we'll see you next Friday."

"Okay :) See you guys then. Bye!" Edward writes back.

Jasper sits staring out the window. He's been quiet for a long time now, I realize.

"Are you thinking about tonight, baby?" I ask him as we drive up to the cabin on Friday night. It's already dark outside and the further up the mountain we get, the icier the road becomes. I need to focus completely on the road for our safety but I want to know what's going through his head before we arrive and meet Edward.

"I don't know if I can do what we planned, Bella," he tells me, his voice uncertain, making me take the chance of taking my eyes from the road for a second and looking over at him. He has a little worried wrinkle on his forehead as he stares at me.

I find a bus stop after the next turn, carefully pull in there and turn to really look at him. "Are you getting cold feet?" I ask him softly, looking into his eyes.

He stares back at me for a second, before he looks down at out joined hands in his lap. "I want to do it. I'm just starting to get nervous about Edward's reaction. What if he doesn't like it, or what if I do it wrong?"

I stroke his palm with my hand. "If you're too nervous we shouldn't do it," I tell him.

"But I want to do it," he repeats.

"Okay, then I suggest we talk to him when we arrive. I think we should do that anyway. Then we can decide together if it's something we want to try." I lean in to kiss him and when I pull back, he smiles at me.

Edward's sitting on our sofa with a beer in his hand when we finally arrive much later than we planned. "Ah, there you are. I was starting to get worried about you, driving up here in the dark on these slippery, winding roads."

I sink right into the nearest chair. "I'm exhausted!" I exclaim and nod to Edward's can. "Can I have one of those too, please?"

"Yes, of course!" Edward says, getting up and finding one in the fridge for me. "I found these in here, they're yours."

"Thank you," I smile up at him, taking the can he offers me. Jasper comes in the door with a bag in each hand and carries them into the bedroom. He grabs his own beer from the fridge on his way back and sits on the sofa beside Edward, putting his legs on the table.

I try to make my tense muscles relax as we talk about different things and Edward mentions the forthcoming Christmas. "Are you going home for the holidays, Edward?" I ask him, draining my fourth beer. I'm starting to feel comfy, the blanket I have over my legs is warm and soft. There are several empty cans on the floor between Edward and Jasper.

"Yes, I'm going a couple of days early to be sure that I get there in time in case the weather decides to give me trouble," he says. "I'm staying with my brother and his family for a few days before I head to my apartment in the city as I have a few meetings set up and I want to catch up with friends and such."

"That seems nice," I tell him, trying to stifle a yawn. "Maybe we can come up here one of the first weekends in the new year?"

Edward drains his can. "Yeah, that would be great," he says, putting the can on the floor. "So, what are we going to do this weekend? Do you want to tell me, or just show me?"

I look over at Jasper, wondering if he's too nervous to do as we talked about. I hope he's not, but I would never want us to do anything he doesn't feel comfortable with. He smiles relaxed at me, without words telling me he's all right.

"Uhm, we wanted to ask you first," Jasper says, turning to Edward, looking at him nervously.

"Okay," Edward answers him softly, his voice almost soothingly.

Jasper shifts in his seat. "Bella found a picture ..." he trails off. "I want to be on top," he finally says. "I want to top."

Edward looks at him confused. "Do you mean you want to sit on top of me while we fuck?" He gazes over at me for more explanation. "Or do you want to top me?" His eyes are back on Jasper who swallows hard.

"I ... I," he stutters. "I want both?"

"We want both," I correct him. "We're wondering if you'd want that too."

When I say the words, Edward looks over at me; his eyes are much darker than a few minutes ago. He nods his head and answer us a little hoarsely, "Yeah, I want that." He's shifting in his seat, just like Jasper and me. "I would love to see the picture that inspired you sometime."

"Yes, that's not a problem. I've reblogged it on Tumblr, so I know where to find it," I tell him.

"You have a Tumblr account?" he wonders.

"Well, yeah. Why wouldn't I?" I've already told him I read and watch gay porn, I'm not afraid of letting him know I reblog pictures of gay men too. "Do you have one?" I ask him, suddenly curious of the potential pictures I might find there.

He shakes his head, "No, I don't, but I've read about it and seen links to it many times. Maybe I should check it out if it's so inspiring?"

"Oh yeah, you definitely should," I encourage him. "I can send you the link to mine?" I trust Edward. I know he would never out me if I don't want to myself.

"That would be great, Bella," he says happily. "How come you started it?"

I might as well let him know everything. "Have you ever heard about something called fanfiction?" I ask him and he shakes his head. "Well, there are a lot of people around the world who write their own stories based on the characters in books they've read or movies or TV-shows they've seen," I explain to him.

"The stories can be posted several places on the internet where people can read them and review them if they want to. You have your own authors name even if you don't write, and you can talk to each other using that name and give each other recs on Facebook or Twitter for instance. Tumblr and watching porn movies are great inspirational sources."

"But what's so interesting about it?" Edward asks me.

I almost laugh at him, "Edward, there are so many great writers out there, with an incredible gift. They have regular work during the day and when they have time to themselves they write these wonderful stories that sometimes are better than the real books. And you can do exactly what you want with your characters! Well, almost. There are some rules in the communities, of course. But you can read about what the characters do when the books fade to black." I wink at him to make him understand what I mean.

"Oh, that sounds interesting. That's where you read your gay porn?"

"Yes," I tell him. "I read slash."

"Have you written anything yourself?" he asks me.

I shake my head, "No, I haven't."

"Why not?" he asks me almost excited. "Now that you've seen Jasper and I have sex, I bet you could write it very descriptively! I could even read it over for you and tell you if you described something wrong or put words to the sensations."

"Haha, you could be my pre-reader!" I laugh but turn serious. "No, I don't think I can write."

"Oh, I'm sure you could, baby," Jasper tells me and Edward winks at me. "Are you guys too tired to do anything tonight?" he asks us and I look at my watch. It's almost midnight.

I look over at Jasper and he seems awake enough. "What do you think, Jasper?" I ask him. "Do you want to do what we saw on the picture now and we can do more tomorrow?"

"Yes, let's go to the bedroom and make some more material for your story!"

Edward laughs. We follow him inside and I sit down in my chair with the blanket around my shoulders.

"Should I have seen the picture first?" Edward asks me. "I have no idea what we'll do."

I nod at Jasper. "He'll show you. It's not complicated, it's just a position."

Jasper walks over to Edward, taking charge of the situation. His finger trailing down the chest of the man in front of him, lingering on the lowest button on his shirt before he slowly starts to unbutton it. Edward stares down at what he's doing and when it's ready, he pulls it off himself.

Jasper's hands are at his sides, sneaking under the t-shirt, feeling the naked skin there and slowly pulling the fabric over his head, throwing it to the side. His hands are on Edward's chest at once, one hand on his pecs, sliding his hands up his neck, gripping his hair and pulling his face down to kiss him.

Edward starts to unbuckle Jasper's belt, but he bats his hands away, placing them at his sides. Edward's chuckle into his mouth turns to a moan when Jasper unbuckles his belt and shoves his hand inside, gripping his hard cock. He pulls back, bends down and pulls Edward's jeans off. "I want you to lie on the bed. On your back," he instructs.

"No, no," he stops him when Edward starts to pull down his briefs. "I want them to stay on." Edward looks at him confused. He shrugs and adds, "That's how it is in the picture."

"Ah, okay then," Edward smiles and lies down on the bed, his cock looks like it wants to get out of his briefs too.

Jasper undresses completely and slowly climbs over Edward, his dick hanging heavily between his legs, stopping to straddle his chest. He places his cock by Edward's lips and he takes it in his hand, watching it twitch before he licks around the head and opens his mouth to take him inside his warm heat.

Jasper stares at his cock pushing in and out of his mouth, groaning and grips Edward's cock from the side of his briefs, pumping it. Edward tries to take as much cock as he can, but it's a tiring position for his neck muscles. He places one hand behind his head to help and he moans when Jasper puts pressure with his thumb on his piercing.

Edward rests his head against the pillows saying, "I'm sure the picture looked hot, but I don't think I can finish like this."

Jasper lifts himself off him, "No, I can see that. It was fun trying though."

"How about a 69?" I ask them and they both look over at me and then at each other, smiling.

"Hell, yeah!"

Edward finally gets to pull down his briefs and they both lie down on their sides. Jasper's head is closest to me, giving me a perfect view of what he starts doing to Edward, gripping his cock in his hand, pumping it and licking over his balls. He sucks one of them into his mouth before he licks up the shaft. I can see both of their heads sucking each other to the same rhythm, both of them groaning muffled by their cocks.

It doesn't take long for Jasper to come in Edward's mouth. He's a master at this, but Edward bucks into Jasper's mouth making him gag. He holds the base of his cock to prevent himself from pushing in too deep for Jasper's untrained mouth and when he comes, Jasper is ready and swallows it all down.

They both fall on their backs, exhausted and I take my blanket with me and sneak in between them, throwing Edward's briefs and t-shirt at him. His briefs land on his face and he chuckles, "Thank you!" before he pulls them on.

We just lie there for a while, all three of us trying to catch our breaths, before Edward asks, "So, you're going to top me tomorrow, Jasper. Are you ready for that?"

I turn to Jasper and see him swallow hard.

"I hope so. It'll be the same as with Bella, and I trust you to tell me if I do anything wrong or hurt you."

"Great! I look forward to it then," Edward says and gets up to get dressed.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning Jasper and I sleep in and it's almost noon by the time we finally sit down to our breakfast. Edward comes in carrying a bag, stomping his feet. "It's snowing too much for us to work on the renovations today," he says, shaking snowflakes off his beanie.

I swallow my toast and put on a sad panda face. "Oh no, I had looked forward to it. What on earth can we do instead?"

Jasper puts his coffee cup down, chuckling along with Edward as he joins us at the table, helping himself to some coffee. "Yes, what could we possibly do indoors all day just the three of us?" he pretends to consider this.

"Hm, we can watch porn instead!" he offers happily.

"But why would we watch porn?" I ask him disappointed. "It's so much better watching the two of you instead. We could watch porn anytime." I feel Edward's foot kicking my leg under the table and he shakes his head very lightly when I look at him. I don't understand what he means but I go with it.

"Well, I was thinking about what the two of you said you wanted last night," he starts, leaning over to grab a slice of toast from my plate.

"Me topping you, you mean?" Jasper wonders.

"Yes," Edward says muffled, his mouth full of food. He swallows it down with coffee and dries his mouth with a napkin. "I remember you said you've watched gay porn, Bella. Have the two of you watched it together?"

I look at Jasper and he swallows hard before he answers in a hesitant voice, "No?"

"Do you mean you have watched it together or not?" Edward asks confused, looking over at me for an explanation.

"No, we haven't watched it together. Yet," I explain and look over at Jasper. "Why did you say it like that?" I ask him.

"Well, I ..." he says, looking a little embarrassed but then gets a determined expression on his face as he looks at me. "I've watched some of what you have on your computer, Bella. I'm sorry, I should have asked you first."

I take his hand, squeezing it. "Aww, you didn't have to ask me if you could watch what I have, Jasper. I don't have any secrets from you! Not anymore," I add, smiling at him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

His eyes flash over to Edward. "Ah, it was during these last few months, you know? I've only done a few things with Edward many years ago and now he has all this experience and you were going to watch us, Bella. I just wanted to see if I could get some pointers or something."

"Oh, baby," I say. "You should have told me and we could have watched it together. We should have talked more about this."

"So, you've watched it to learn," Edward says nonchalantly as he stares into his cup, swirling the content around and then looks up at us, asking, "Did it turn you on, Jasper?"

"Ah, well," he says embarrassed.

"It certainly turns me on," I tell him helpfully. "But you already knew that, of course," I chuckle.

Edward chuckles too, "Yeah, I think we've proved that a few times already. I for one love watching porn. I can't see why you should be embarrassed about that. Either of you."

"Yeah, well. I'm not embarrassed to talk to the two of you about it," I tell him. "Not anymore, at least. But it's not something I want everybody to know. I would hate it if my co-workers or kids found out. That would be horrible."

"They're not here now, are they?" Edward says and I shake my head. "So, do you wanna?" he asks again as he gets up to find the bag he had with him and pulls out his computer.

I would much rather watch the two of them but Edward seems to have a plan with this and I would love to find out what he has on his computer. I look at Jasper and wonder if he will feel comfortable with us watching it together for the first time with Edward here. He smiles at me, kissing me lightly. "I'm okay with it if you are," he whispers against my lips and I nod and smile at him.

Edward sets his computer up on the table by the sofa. Jasper and I sit next to him, watching as he finds what he's looking for. He must have planned this when he came over, because all he has to do is push 'play', then the movie starts.

A man is sitting on a sofa, he looks to be somewhere in his late twenties with dark hair, wearing a t-shirt and jeans. The doorbell rings and he opens the door to reveal another man with blond hair who he obviously knows. They sit down and talk a little before they start kissing. It's easy to see that these two are great kissers. It looks so sensual and even though they're acting, it looks very real. In most of the porn I've seen, the guys are not as convincing as this and they often look into the camera or seem very unsure of what they're doing.

The dark haired guy undresses the blond and begins sucking his hard cock, deep-throating him right away. The blond guy moans and pulls his hair, throwing his head back. We can hear the slurping of spit around the hard cock and the dark haired guy seems to love what he does to the other man. I see a movement in the corner of my eye and it's Jasper adjusting his cock in his jeans. I put my hand on his thigh.

The sucking and moaning continues and suddenly we hear a door nearby open and close. Another man, who looks younger than the other two, comes into the room. The shock on his face and the way the blond man's head snaps up shows that the two of them didn't know about each other. The dark haired man looks relaxed and must have known about the new guy and he starts trying to calm both of them down. The blond man still sits there with his hard wet cock erect and the young guy can't help but stare at him.

I let my hand slide up to Jasper's bulge, letting it rest there. None of us says anything, we just watch the movie and see that the dark haired guy starts kissing the young one and the blond takes his own cock in his hand and starts jerking himself off in front of the two others. Soon all three of them are having sex with the young guy in the middle and all of us are panting as loud as the porn stars.

When they all have come and the movie is finished, I'm pressing my thighs together and squeezing Jasper's hard dick over his pants. Edward's gruff voice fills the quiet room, "Do you … do you want to go into the bedroom?"

Both Jasper and I jump up at once and follow him. I sit down in the chair just in time to see Jasper pushing Edward down on the bed. He chuckles at Jasper's impatience but quickly shuts up when Jasper rips off his own shirt, throwing it aside and crawls up over Edward, straddling him. He pulls Edward's arms over his head, holding them there as he stares down at Edward, "You find something funny, Edward?" Jasper asks.

Edward shakes his head violently, "No!"

"I want to fuck you now, can I do that?"

Edward swallows hard and nods, "Yeah. Yes, I want it."

"Good," Jasper's tone softens a bit and he lets go of Edward's arms and stands up to take off his jeans and briefs. "Strip!" he commands Edward.

Edward chuckles again as he pulls his jeans off his legs."It didn't seem to me like you were quite ready for this before, but I think my plan helped."

Jasper just growls in answer, now naked in front of him, his cock hard and leaking. He takes Edward's legs and pulls his ass to the edge of the bed where he kneels and spreads Edward's ass cheeks apart, imitating the dark haired guy in the porno. He dives right in and licks Edward's perineum again and again. He devours his hole and all three of us are panting and moaning. He fucks Edward's hole with his tongue, both of them are jerking their cocks before Edward pushes his face away. "I'm ready. I'm ready! Good God!"

Jasper's usually so sweet and attentive in bed with me. He always takes care of my needs and me first and this is a side of him I've rarely seen before. It's such a turn-on to see and I feel like the air is squeezed out of me. He rips open the condom and spreads a strip of lube on his cock, smearing it around with his fist by pumping it a few times.

"Turn around. I want you on your hands and knees right here before me," Jasper says, stepping close to the edge of the bed as Edward twists and sticks his ass in the air.

I want Jasper to be like this with me too - why hasn't he?

"Just do it, Jasper, stick it in me!" Edward moans when Jasper hesitates, his cock ready at his entrance.

"All right, all right, hold still," Jasper orders, holding Edward's hips still as he pushes himself inside, groaning at the sight. He slips all the way in immediately, pushing his hips forward so their balls meet. His hands grip Edward's hips, his right hand holding Edward in place as he slowly pushes in and out. He looks up and sees me staring. "Fuck, baby, do you see this?" he asks and we both look down at his cock buried in Edward's ass.

"Mm," I moan. "What a perfect cock in a pretty ass."

"Ah, yeah!" he grunts, speeding up his thrusts and the room fills with wet, slippery noises and moans.

"Touch yourself!" Jasper orders and both Edward and I do as he says. Jasper's pumping in and out of him, pushing him forward on the bed as Jasper grasps his hips with both of his hands to keep him in place.

"Oh, oh, oh," Edward grunts along with Jasper's thrusts.

"Oh, fuck, Edward, I need to come. Fuck are you coming?" Jasper pants, his face almost looking like he's in pain.

Edward's hand becomes a blur over his dick and his face full of concentration, his eyes squeezed tight. "Aah, yeah, just like that," he moans, his dick spurting white come into his hand and the sheets beneath him just as Jasper rocks his hips in uncontrolled thrusts against him and comes with one, two, three more thrusts - there, we've all come and all the tension slips out of our bodies immediately.

I watch them lazily with my head resting on the back of the chair as they fall down beside each other on the bed. Jasper stretches his hand out to me and tries to pull me to him, but I'm too feeble to get up. "Wait a minute and let me get my energy back," I grin at him.

He and Edward chuckle. "That was great!" Edward says.

Jasper lifts his arm lazily and pretends to hit him in the arm, "Only great, huh?"

He turns to me again, "Come here, baby. Please!"

"Ah, you two are such cuddlers," Edward remarks when I squeeze in between their sweaty bodies. "I want that too!"

"Oh, come here, you big baby," I say and drag his heavy arm over me.

"Yay!" he says in a girly way and we all laugh, lying in the middle of the bed, just getting our breath back.

"Mm, Jasper?" I say after a while of just resting.

"Mhm," he snuggles his nose into my neck.

"Why can't you do that to me?" I ask him softly.

"Mhm, what?" he asks, kissing up to my ear.

"I want you to just take me like that too sometime; don't hold yourself back, just push me down and thrust!"

"Oh fuck," Edward moans beside me. "That's exactly what he did! I wouldn't think you had it in you, Jasper."

"Yeah, why can't I have that in me too?" I ask, twisting Edward's words.

"Mm, Bella," Jasper breathes in my ear, biting lightly at my lobe.

"Jasper!" I whine. "Answer me. I want to know!"

He lifts himself up, resting his head in his hand. "Edward said the other week he'd bottomed many times and I knew I didn't have to be as careful with him as with you, you being so much smaller and all."

"But I don't always want you to be careful with me, if you have stretched me first," I argue.

He strokes my cheek, looking deeply into my eyes, "I don't want to hurt you, Bella."

"You need to trust me to tell you if you hurt me," I stubbornly say.

"She's right, you know," Edward says and we look over at him. He's watching us closely. "It can be very arousing just being handled that way sometimes."

"Yes, exactly!" I say. "I like it when you're a little rough sometimes. I want you to do it!"

"All right, all right!" he laughs. "I'll try to remember that then."

We spend the rest of the day inside together and before Jasper and I drive home Sunday morning, we wish Edward a happy holiday and a safe trip home.


	13. Chapter 13

Jasper and I watch many porn movies together over the next few weeks. Jasper is turned on by it too, but what he likes best is my reaction to watching them and it results in some of the best sex we've ever had.

The holidays are over and we're starting to get impatient for another weekend visit to our cabin and Edward. It's not until three weeks after the kids are back at school that we have time to go there. I talk to Edward about it on Facebook chat, but it turns out he's still back home in the city. Jasper and I are disappointed but understand that these weekend meetings are not only up to us. Edward tells me he'll be back two weeks later but then it's Jasper and I who have trouble finding time.

Eventually, it's the end of February when all three of us finally have a free weekend at the same time. Jasper and I pack on Thursday night and we plan to leave right after work on Friday.

I check the weather forecast on my computer as I sit with our bags by my feet, waiting for Jasper to come home so we can get the fuck out of here. I'm drumming my fingertips on the desk impatiently, browsing Facebook for something to do. There are mostly updates on all the fun things my friends are planning for the weekend and pictures of all the perfect things they have done lately, just the typical glossy picture people want to share.

Further down, I see a red heart. It's Edward. He's changed his relationship status to 'in a relationship'. As I frantically scroll down, I see there are many 'likes' and comments on the post, everybody congratulating him but he hasn't commented back yet.

My heart is in my throat. I'm staring at the computer in shock just as Jasper comes in and starts grabbing our bags before I have a chance to stop him.

"No, we can't go now," I tell him urgently.

He looks at me confused, "Why not? We should get started right away to avoid the worst of the traffic." He pulls at my shirt, "Come on!" But I remain seated and he stops to really look at me, "What's the matter, Bella?"

I just point at the screen and he leans over my shoulder to read. He gasps beside me, "No way!"

"I know!" I say and turn around to look at him. "He updated this two hours ago. Have you checked your messages? He hasn't sent me any."

Jasper fumbles with his phone, "No, I don't have any either." He sinks down on the chair beside me. "What are we going to do now?"

"I don't know! Why hasn't he said anything to us about getting a boyfriend? I don't understand it." I look at him.

He eyes the screen, "What do the comments say?"

I lean in and read some for him. "Basically we don't know much. He's been in a relationship at least since Christmas with someone called Riley Biers. Do you know who he is?"

"Riley Biers. Riley. No, that name doesn't ring any bells." He shakes his head.

"It seems they have friends in common. A woman commented here that they are so cute together. They must have met when Edward was back home, don't you think?"

"Yeah, it sounds like it," Jasper agrees with me.

I look over our bags. "What are we going to do now? Stay here for the weekend or go up there and work on our renovations? We must finish them after all."

"Yes, I think we should just go anyway, now that the kids are taken care of and we're all packed and everything," Jasper agrees with me. "We should just get going, and talk more in the car."

Soon we're on our way, both sitting silently thinking about the unexpected turn of events.

"I must admit that I've found it strange that Edward's been single, being so gorgeous and nice. I'm really happy for him and hope he'll have the kind of love the two of us have," I say.

"Yeah, me too," Jasper replies, fumbling with the radio.

Trying to concentrate on the road, I tell him, "Oh, just find something soothing we can listen to in the background."

"Did you check Riley's Facebook profile?" he asks me when he finally finds something calming.

"No, I didn't think to do that," I chuckle. "I should have done it. I'm really curious about him. What kind of guy would steal Edward's heart?"

Finally, we're out of the city and we can speed up. "There could be lots of reasons why Edward hasn't told us about him," I think aloud. "He could have been unsure of their relationship. Or Riley might be a very shy person."

"But now he's announced it on Facebook, why hasn't he told us our arrangement is over and we don't have to come?" Jasper wonders.

"I have no idea," I say. "Maybe he just wants to meet us anyway. We've become close friends. It will be good to see him regardless."

"Yes, I think so too."

"We should just stick to the plan," I say finally. "Just cut out the bedroom part, that is."

Jasper takes my hand, agreeing with me,"Yeah, we'll do that and do as much of the renovations as possible."

We drive for a while in silence. When we're almost there, Jasper asks me, "So, what do you think he's told Riley about us?"

I swallow. "Yeah, I was wondering the same thing. Does he know about us at all?"

Edward is nowhere to be seen when we arrive. We grab our bags and go inside to start the dinner we'd planned to eat with Edward.

"Do you think he'll show up?" I ask Jasper as we find the things we need.

"Yeah, I think so," he says. "Why wouldn't he?"

"Yeah, I guess. If he didn't want us to still be friends, he would have said something, I'm sure. I wonder how their relationship will work out, now that he's come up here again. It can't be easy living so far away from each other in the beginning of a relationship. Isn't Edward renting the cottage until around June and planning on staying until then?"

"Yes, it was in the middle of summer when he started renting for a year," Jasper answers.

We've finished cooking, sitting drinking wine, and I'm just about to ask Jasper if he should call Edward, when there is a knock on the door. Before we get a chance to get up, Edward opens the door with a bright smile on his face and to my surprise, a tall dark figure follows right behind him. The other man, wrapped up in a huge jacket, scarf and hat, looks so young.

As they both take off their shoes and hang up their jackets, I see he isn't as young as he appeared at first glance, but he's definitely younger than we are. He's very handsome with brown hair, brown eyes and full lips.

Edward approaches the table where we sit, too surprised to do anything but stare at them. The other man follows right behind him - he's almost as tall as Edward is. I'm so glad we saw the news on Facebook before we got here, or else I think it would be hard to conceal our surprise. Is this Riley up here with Edward?

"Hey guys!" Edward says happily hugging first me then Jasper before he turns to the man, wrapping his arm around his shoulders. "Bella and Jasper, this is Riley, my boyfriend," he introduces us as Riley, with a smile on his face, holds out his hand for me to shake. I get up and shake his hand before Jasper does the same.

Oh, this is going to be so hard, concealing that I'm used to seeing Edward's dick in my husband's ass. I haven't really known Edward without us having that role.

"What are you thinking about so hard, dear?" Edward says putting his other arm over my shoulders, squeezing me under one arm and Riley under the other. I look up at him seriously trying hard to make him understand that I can't say what I'm thinking aloud in the presence of his boyfriend. However, he only smiles at me playfully and it's so confusing.

Clearing my voice, I gesture to the table, "Do you want some dinner? We have enough for all of us."

"Yes, thank you!" Riley says and we all sit down and start eating as Jasper pours us wine.

"So, how did the two of you meet?" I ask Riley, making polite conversation.

"We met at a club back home during the holidays," he says. "My cousin knew one of Edward's friends and we have been together since."

"How does the long distance relationship work out for you?" I ask him, glancing over at Edward. I would prefer it if we could have spoken to him alone before we met Riley. Now we must be very careful with what we say.

"We don't have a long distance relationship," Edward answers me, looking directly at me. "Riley lives with me up here now."

"Oh, he does?" I'm surprised that they're already living together and that Riley wants to stay here up in the mountains.

Riley places his hand in Edward's lap, squeezing his thigh, "Yeah, he can't get enough of me."

"Oh, we know how that is," I say before I can stop myself and Jasper coughs violently.

"Yes, you do, don't you?" Riley says happily.

Stunned, I stare at Edward. I don't dare say anything in case I misheard Riley. He sits there relaxed and smiling, looking at the three of us and sipping his wine.

"Did you think I hadn't told Riley about the three of us?" Edward asks amused.

"Well, we couldn't know! I didn't want to cause any problems for you, of course! We only wish you the best, Edward," I say.

Riley takes my hand. "That is so sweet, Bella. Edward was a little worried how the two of you would take it," he says, looking lovingly at his boyfriend. "But I told you, Edward, that they would take it well, if they cared about you!"

"So, Bella," he says looking at me over his wine glass, "how do you want us?"

I stare at him, shocked. Did he really say what I think I heard? Edward just sits there grinning widely at Jasper and me.

"What?" I finally choke out.

"Yeah, Edward told me all about what you've been doing together up here. About your arrangement. And I think it's incredibly hot. Can't I join you too?" he asks.

"I think these two need more to drink, Riley," Edward chuckles and pours more wine in our glasses and I swallow mine down at once.

"Oh my God! I can't believe it!" I say, grinning at Edward. The thought is so arousing to me, but our answer would completely depend on Jasper. I expect a shocked and maybe a slightly frightened face when I turn to him. But he's staring at the two of them, his mouth a little open and when he looks back at me, I see he's aroused, the idea clearly turning him on too.


	14. Chapter 14

I push my plate away from me. I can't think of swallowing another bite as images of the porn movie Edward showed us the other weekend with the three men having sex together flash before me.

Riley wants to join us in our arrangement, and from the expression on Edward's face, he sure looks like he agrees with him. When we came up here earlier today, Jasper and I were sure that this was it. Edward's found himself a boyfriend and even though we were very happy for him, this would be the end of our arrangement. Now it seems possible that not only could we continue it, we could even bring in a new element - a third man.

Riley seems like such a sweet guy. He and Edward are clearly in love so could this really be what they want at this point? Jasper and I have been together for many years and feel so safe in our relationship. It seems a little risky for them to do this after only a couple of months together.

"Are you completely sure this is what you want?" I ask Riley, but I look at Edward. It's his feelings I'm mostly worried about, being a dear friend to me.

He grins wider at me, nodding once, just as Riley utters, "Oh, yes, we're sure."

"So, what do you think?" Edward asks us, even though he looks like he knows our answer.

Jasper and I stare at each other for a long time, having one of our silent conversations, then slowly a smile spreads over his face and I smile back at him. He squeezes my thigh as I turn to the other men telling them, "We like the thought."

Riley smiles happily at us, almost bouncing on his chair. Edward leans back in his chair, a huge smile on his face, and wraps his arm around Riley's shoulders. The feel of Edward's arm around him seems to calm Riley down a little. They're already so attuned to each other.

Then I hear Jasper's voice, "But I think we should wait until our next weekend." All eyes are on him immediately.

"Why?" Riley demands.

"Well," he starts to explain. "The two of you have obviously talked to each other about this already. I think it would be smart for Bella and I to talk privately about this first too. Don't you agree?"

"All right, that seems fair," Edward agrees. "It hasn't been easy for all of us to find weekends together lately, though. Maybe you can talk about it tonight and then we could do something tomorrow, if you're still up for it?"

"Okay, that's fine with me," Jasper says. I look over at Riley and his face looks just like how I feel – a little disappointed.

"I have an idea," I tell them and all of them look at me expectantly. "How about the two of you give Jasper and me a little show tonight?"

Edward stares at me for a second before he turns to Riley, placing his hand on his upper thigh. He lets his nose slide up and down his cheek before he places a wet kiss on his ear. Riley's shivering when Edward mumbles in his ear just loud enough for us to hear, "What do you think, Ri? Do you want us to show them how deep you can take my cock? Show them how it's really done?"

Riley moans at Edward's dirty words, looking like putty in his hands, and when the hand on his thigh slides all the way up - up to the straining denim there and squeezing - Riley opens his dark eyes, staring right at Jasper and me. "That's right, they're noticing how hard your cock gets just from my words. They're wondering how you are under your clothes and want to watch you with my cock in your ass. Being watched is your biggest fantasy, isn't it?"

"Fuck, Edward," Riley whines. "Yes, God damn it! I want it!"

Edward grins triumphantly at us, as Jasper and I sit slack-jawed and panting. Fuck, Riley is perfect!

I get up quickly, stumbling over my words, "Shall we … uhm, do you want to do this as usual … uhm, Edward?"

Leisurely he turns to me, having all the time in the world when all I want is for them to get naked a.s.a.p. "All right then, Bella. I guess we can do that, can't we Ri?" He stands up.

Riley looks dazed up at him. "You mean in the bedroom, like the three of you usually do?"

"Yes, Ri, that's what I mean." Edward takes his hand, pulling him up. "Come here, my pretty boy, I'm going to make you feel so good."

Riley follows him into our bedroom and I pull at Jasper's hand, trying to make him follow me inside too. "You want to watch them, don't you?" I ask him.

"Yeah, I guess so," he smiles at me.

"You guess so?" I ask him puzzled after first thinking he would want this just as much as I do.

"It's you who have this thing for watching men having sex, baby," he explains, folding his arms around my waist. "What turns me on the most is the way you react to it."

"Yeah, I guess I knew that. But I know you enjoy watching porn too."

"Yes, I like it, but what I like the most is your reaction," he repeats.

"Okay, so let's go and I'll watch them have sex while you watch me!"

He laughs at me. "Oh, I'll watch them too, believe me!" He leans down, kissing me lightly and I smile up at him before I pull back and grab his hand. "They're waiting! Let's go, we'll talk more later."

This time he follows me into the bedroom where Riley and Edward are standing by the bed, kissing deeply. When Edward hears us enter, he turns to us making Riley's flushed face and hard breathing show us the effect he has on the other man. "I thought we should wait for you," Edward says.

"How very considerate of you," I chuckle and go over to the chair.

It's too small for both Jasper and me, so Jasper sits down, patting his lap. "Come sit here," he tells me, and I sink into him, snuggling into his chest and his arms are around me immediately.

Edward and Riley still stand beside the bed, staring into each other's eyes. Edward brushes his thumb over Riley's cheek before he lowers his hands and slowly pulls the sweater up and over his lover's head. Riley's body is slender and sinewy and Edward's hands are on his smooth skin immediately after throwing the clothing away and they continue kissing.

Seeing Edward's hands roam all over Riley's upper body, it hits me how different the two of them are together than Edward and Jasper. It's so clear in the way they look at each other and touch that they're in love and know each other so well. Edward's rougher tattooed body, muscles and hair contrasts perfectly with Riley's more slender physique, his pale and hairless skin.

Roaming hands on bare skin in sensual slow motions soon leads to gripping and pulling, hard breathing and flushed skin. Edward kisses down Riley's long neck and instead of closing his eyes as I would have done, he gazes over at us with eyes full of lust. Edward unbuckles his belt and as he steps out of his jeans, Edward pulls off his own jeans and shirt.

Edward sits down on the bed, Riley standing between his legs. He nuzzles the bulge in Riley's briefs with his nose, breathing him in deeply. "Fuck, I love how you smell!" he says, pulling the fabric down so Riley's cock bobs up right in front of his mouth. Edward steadies it with his hand and sucks him in deeply.

Riley throws his head back, with his hand in Edward's hair, "Aah, you're so good at sucking my cock!" Edward looks up at him, groaning.

It doesn't take long before he pulls harder on Edward's hair. "I don't want to come like this," he moans. "Oh, stop, please, I want you inside of me."

Edward grins and pulls down his own briefs. "Get on all fours then," he instructs and grabs the lube on the nightstand as Riley crawls up on the bed, his ass in the air for us to see.

I shift around in Jasper's lap, feeling his warmth under me, trying to get some pressure where I need it and my ass finds something hard poking me. I grind against it before his arm around my stomach stops me. "Later," he whispers hot in my ear.

"No, I want you facing the other way," I hear Edward correct Riley and he turns to where we sit, his face right before us.

"I want you to keep your eyes open, seeing them watching us as I fuck you," Edward says, his voice a little strained as he positions Riley's body just like he wants him. Riley's brown eyes are almost black with need, his mouth slack as Edward enters him in one swift move, his eyes glazing over when Edward works his hips, thrusting deep into his hole over and over.

"Open your eyes!" Riley's eyes snap open. "Touch your cock!" Riley's fist works the tip of his cock in a blur. His heaving breath washes over us, smelling of wine and all man. Edward's hips snap back and forth recklessly; sweat running down his chest and the warmth radiating from them lies like a blanket over me, folding itself tightly around me as Riley's back arcs, his mouth wide open in a silent cry.

"Oh fucking hell, I'm coming," Edward growls behind him. "Your ass milks my cock like no one else – aaaahh!"

Riley's arms give in. Edward collapses over him, panting in his ear and Riley chuckles under him, slowly turning over with a heavy Edward over him where they kiss and kiss. Finally, Edward has his own partner to cuddle with after sex. It's so heartwarming to see.

I turn my head to Jasper, smiling warmly at him. "Ah, that was the hottest fucking I've ever seen," he says and Edward and Riley break apart smiling over at us.

"You guys liked the show, then?" Riley chuckles.

"Ha! That is the most ridiculous question I've ever heard," I tell him before I get up on wobbly legs. I can't wait for the 'later' part Jasper promised me, but I go to the bathroom to find them a wet towel.

Edward finishes cleaning Riley and dries his soft cock as Riley starts getting dressed, sitting on the bed struggling with a twisted sock.

"So, you guys will talk about the threesome thing tonight then and we'll talk tomorrow?" Edward asks us.

I grin at him, "Oh, you can count on it!"


	15. Chapter 15

Edward and Riley laugh at our flushed faces, knowing exactly what state they're leaving us in. The second the door is closed behind them, Jasper and I rip off each other's clothes. We don't get any talking done that night after all.

With our alarm waking us early the next morning, we're determined to get as much done on our renovation project as quickly as we can. We need the rest of the day open to spend our time doing what we're really here for.

As we work, we have plenty of time to discuss the surprisingly new twist to our arrangement. I want to tell him so much that I want to see him together with Riley and Edward, but I'm afraid I'll push him to say yes, even if he's in doubt, just to please me.

"What's on your mind, love?" Jasper's hand is on my neck, and as I straighten up, I feel my back is beginning to ache from working all morning. Turning to him, I gaze up at his face and my eyes automatically flick down to his lips.

"Mm, I think I can guess where your thoughts are," he smiles down at me, folding his arms around my back and leans down to kiss me. He pulls back all too early. "What do you want us to tell them, baby? This isn't exactly what we expected when we drove up here yesterday."

"No," I chuckle. "Who knew a person as perfect for our arrangement existed? Riley is lovely though - so perfect for Edward." I glance over at Edward's cabin. There haven't been any signs of life up there all morning.

"What do you want us to do?" he asks me.

"I want the same as you," I answer him softly. "No matter what it is, I want the same."

He stares into my eyes silently, leans down and kisses me again, deeper this time, rubbing his hips against mine. "I think you want it," he mumbles into my mouth and I feel him getting hard, maybe he's been thinking about the same thing as me all morning. "What do you want to see? What do you want Edward doing to Riley and me?" I gasp into his mouth. "What do you want to see Riley and me do to Edward?" He grinds his now hard cock against my groin.

"Fuck, I want it. I want it!" I hiss.

"What baby, what do you want to see?"

"All of it! Oh God, please tell me you want it too!"

Resting his forehead against mine and breathing heavily, he mumbles, "Yes, I want it too." Then he lets go of me, picking up his tools again. I stumble after him. The blood my brain needs to be coordinated is elsewhere.

"What the fuck are you doing? More work? I don't want to do this now, let's go inside instead!" I groan.

He chuckles at me. "I just wanted you to tell me you wanted it. I needed to hear you say it!" I gape at him. "And this needs to be done," he sighs. "If you would rather make us some lunch, feel free to do so."

"Argh!" I grumble, feeling angry with him for tricking me. I slam the front door behind me.

.

.

Later, when it's dark outside, Jasper and I are relaxing on the sofa, beer in our hands, and talking everything through when Edward and Riley show up. Riley smiles at us brightly and sits down in the chair beside Edward, both of them pop their beers open. I'm relieved Riley obviously has no awkward feelings after last night.

Edward's hand is on Riley's thigh. "So, after seeing your reaction last night, I have a suspicion about what the two of you have decided," he winks at me, slowly stroking up and down Riley's thigh.

I smile softly at him - he knows us so well. "Yes," Jasper says firmly. "We both want it."

Riley catches my eye and smiles.

"Want what exactly?" Edward asks, his eyebrow raised.

"Well, you know," Jasper squirms a little at having to put it into words in front of them.

"I know what you mean, but I'm not going to give it to you before you can say it."

Ah, bloody hell, demanding Edward is one of the hottest things ever and by the look on Riley and Jasper's faces, they feel exactly the same way.

"I have so many things I want us to do," Edward says. "First, you're going to tell me what you want. Then I'm going to decide what we're doing tonight." He has everyone's full attention, sitting there so relaxed and sipping his beer, like this huge thing isn't going to happen very soon.

I down my beer and place it on the table a little too loudly. "Oh, fuck it! I want to watch the three of you. I want Riley and Jasper on their knees, both sucking your cock, licking your balls and jerking themselves off all over their hands!"

Three sets of dark eyes are on me, shocked, and I feel like hiding my red face in my hands.

"Fuck, Bella, I can't believe you just said that!" Riley says, his voice filled with amusement. "I want that too!"

"Hell yeah!" Edward laughs and looks over at Jasper, "How about you, then? Can you tell me what you want?"

Jasper swallows hard, nodding frantically, "Yes! Yes, I want that too. What she said."

Edward gives him a quick nod in return before turning to his boyfriend. "So, what do you say, Ri? Do you want to share my cock with Jasper while Bella watches us all? Let him taste me again, after my juices have become yours?"

"Yes, fuck! You know I want it so badly," Riley almost whines, leaning breathlessly against him. "Please, Edward, can we do what Bella wants right now?"

Edward chuckles at him, takes his hand and gets up. "Well, since you all want it so badly, how can I possibly deny you this pleasure?" he says cockily.

I grab Jasper's hand, noticing his sweaty palm and glance up at him. "You're completely sure you want this, baby?" I ask him one last time. His eyes are bright and a little glassy and I'm sure they match mine.

He leans down, brushing his lips over my cheek and whispers in my ear, "Yeah, let's do it. I think it's going to be so hot!" I moan against him, as his breath tickles my ear and neck.

"Come on you two lovebirds," we hear Riley's cheerful voice from our bedroom. Jasper grabs my hand and we go to them.

"Come here, Jay," Riley purrs, his arm around Edward's neck, looking like we just interrupted them kissing and holds his other arm out to Jasper as I go to sit down in my chair. Jasper walks over to them hesitantly, unsure how to behave coming in between the couple, but Riley folds his arm around his neck immediately, gazing into his eyes. "Can I kiss you, Jay? I've wanted to do that since I first saw you. Your lips looks so soft," he whispers, his eyes on Jasper's lips. Riley's in for a treat; I know Jasper's lips are soft, and he is a great kisser.

Edward watches them closely as Riley leans in, placing a small peck on Jasper's lips before he slowly retreats, watching the other man's reaction. "Mm, more," Jasper says, leaning towards Riley for a proper kiss. Their tongues are deep in each other's mouths as Edward slips a finger into the wetness and wriggling it around.

"I want that on my cock now," he demands. Riley turns to him grinning, lips wet and swollen. Jasper pants beside them, cheeks flushed with excitement, his hand stroking down Edward's chest, finding the belt buckle and fumbling with it before Edward bats his hands away. "No, take off your own clothes first. Both of you," he says.

Riley immediately start unbuttoning his own shirt, his eyes watching Jasper's movements as he starts stripping himself of his clothes. He pulls off his t-shirt and starts yanking his socks, stumbling with nervousness and impatience. Soon it's just Jasper's briefs left, the last piece of clothing between them and he slowly pulls them down to his feet, his hard cock bouncing against his stomach.

Riley's eyes have been on him the whole time, but as Jasper throws his briefs aside, they both turn to Edward. "Okay, now you're ready to undress me," he says and Jasper starts with his belt again as Riley pulls the shirt over his head.

When the three of them are completely naked, Edward stands on the bed, leaning against the wall opposite me. "Get on your knees before me," he says and they crawl over, one on either side of him. "Kiss!" he demands and they stare at each other and do as he says. Edward holds his hard cock in front of them and as Riley and Jasper open their mouths and their tongues meet, Edward presses his cock head in between their mouths as they kiss. They turn their mouths to him and as Jasper sucks on his head, Riley licks the shaft all the way to the base and down to his balls and starts lapping at them. Edward looks down at what they're doing to him, then grabs their hair as he groans and his head falls back on the wall.

"Touch yourselves," he moans and their hands go to their cocks. Riley does this little twist with his hand over the head every time. He sucks one of Edward's balls into his mouth, lets it go and licks with a flat tongue up over the shaft again and again and up to where Jasper sucks and licks. All of them moan as their spit and pre-come mingle.

Edward thrusts his hips forward into the wetness and Jasper and Riley's hands work their cocks furiously. He stares down at them, his hands tightly gripping their hair as his cock is in Jasper's mouth, then in Riley's. He thrusts his cock all the way down Jasper's throat, making him gag. His spit runs down his chin and Riley licks him around his mouth. "Ah, fuck, I'm going to come soon," Edward warns them.

"Yes, give it to me," Riley moans and takes him in deeply as he stares up at him and Edward comes hard down his throat.

"Fuck, fuck," Edward groans as he hunches forward as if he's been punched in the stomach.

"Don't swallow, don't do it!" he warns Riley. "Now kiss!" he orders. Jasper and Riley kiss each other, sharing Edward's come between them, as they fuck their own fists and both of them come all over their own hands, groaning. As they're trying to get their breaths back, Edward sinks down on his knees, takes both of their hands and starts licking the come off both of them. He sucks their fingers clean and when he's finished he looks over at me. "So, how was that, Bella?"

I'm speechless at the moment, and trying to find my voice but I hoarsely stutter out, "Fucking hot!"

He laughs at me. "I'm glad." He crawls over to the side of the bed and finds his briefs, "No need for us to clean up now, is there?"

I walk over on staggering feet and sit by Jasper on the side of the bed as we watch them get dressed. "So, do you guys want to do this again?" Riley asks us.

I glance over at Jasper and he smiles at me. "Yes, we'd love to," I tell them.

"Okay. We should find another weekend soon and try not to let it go so long until next time," Edward says before he kisses Riley and they walk out hand in hand.

I turn to Jasper. "Wow, that went well, I think?" I wonder what he really thinks about it.

He leans in to kiss me. "Yeah, we should definitely do more of this," he says before he kisses me and I groan into his mouth.


	16. Chapter 16

I've written five hundred words of rubbish so there is really only one thing to do with it and that is delete it all. I groan in frustration and look out of the window. It's the beginning of April and maybe it would be better to go for a walk to seek inspiration for my character's voices.

I've decided that after reading fan fiction for a long time, I want to try my hand at it, like Edward and Jasper suggested. I haven't told them about it yet, I'm just playing around with some ideas to see how it goes. So far it hasn't worked. I know I want to write slash but coming up with a plot I can use over several chapters and getting to know my characters is hard.

We're going up to our cabin to visit Edward and Riley next weekend and my thoughts keep drifting to what I'll hopefully be seeing there. On our last weekend together, we went with what I wanted to see. I wonder if Edward and Riley talk about us and fantasize together as Jasper and I do. What will they suggest next? There are unlimited possibilities with three men together. Jasper and I have ideas we'd love to try out at some point, but we've talked to Edward about it and agreed to let him decide for this upcoming weekend.

.

 

Friday night, Jasper and I are as ready as we'll ever be as we're waiting in our cabin for our friends to come to join us. All I feel is excitement about our arrangement and anticipation for our evening together.

"How do you feel, baby?" I ask Jasper. Our sex life has never been better. I guess all couples have their ups and downs and we've had some down times, especially right after our kids were born. As they're growing up and we have more time to ourselves, things have spiced up again, especially after my confession last summer.

Jasper takes my hand, making slow circles with his thumb on my palm, smiling at me. "I'm great! What do you think we'll do tonight?" he asks me. We've discussed this so many times already, but we can't seem to stop talking about it.

"I don't know. And maybe that's a good thing?" I say.

"What do you mean?" he asks, looking closer at me.

"I just think that the not knowing part might be fueling our anticipation. But I hope there will be some form of fucking this weekend," I laugh just as the door bursts open and Edward and Riley come inside.

"Hm, did I hear the word 'fucking'?" Riley smiles as they take off their shoes by the door.

"Yeah, Bella wants to see some of that this weekend," Jasper discloses for me.

I elbow his side. "Hey, don't be mean!" I scold him.

Edward and Riley hug us before they sit down. "You want to see some fucking, Bella?" Edward smiles at me. "Didn't you see that last time?"

"Yes, I did," I answer him, glancing over at Jasper.

"But now you want to see Jasper participate in the action?" He wants me to elaborate.

I swallow hard and nod. That's what I've been thinking about.

"Well, Riley and I've been talking about this weekend, of course," he says.

"You have?" I interrupt him; my voice is a little higher than normal.

Edward smiles at me. "Yes, we have. We've been looking forward to it. Don't you know we want this, too?"

"Yeah, I know that. It's just, uhm," I squirm.

"Just what, Bella?" Edward grins at me, his eyebrows raised. Ah, he knows exactly what he's doing.

I cough to find my voice that's seemed to have disappeared all of a sudden. Jasper's hand is on my thigh stroking me and encouraging me. "It's just the thought of the two of you, lying in bed together, touching each other." I cough again. "Sorry to get so personal."

"That's all right, Bella. I think we've crossed so many limits already that you can be as open as you want. Riley and I will not get offended, I promise," Edward says.

I feel my cheeks heat up. "Yeah, that's good to know. Well, sometimes I think about the two of you together, you know? And what you do, uhm," I squirm more, "and then you say you've been talking about this weekend!" I breathe out.

Edward stares at me. "And that turns you on? Thinking about us fucking and imagining the two of you are there?"

"Ah, yesss," I wheeze, feeling my brain stop working.

"We do, you know," he says quietly, his hand on Riley's thigh. "I have my hard cock buried deep inside his ass and I tell him to imagine Jasper's in front of him, on his back, his cock right before Riley's mouth and you sitting there with your huge, dark eyes, squirming and panting."

"Oh, bloody hell, Edward!" Riley grabs Edward's hand from his thigh and presses it to his groin. "Here, feel what you all do to me!"

Edward groans just as Jasper does. "Ah, can we please go do what you just said?" Jasper says with an unsteady voice. He's as turned on just as much as I am. I can see it on his face.

"Yes, let's do it," Edward says and gets up. "Let's not waste any more time talking."

Jasper grabs my hand and I follow him, squeezing his ass but letting him go as I sit down and he walks slowly over to Edward and Riley. "Hey," he mumbles as Riley takes his hand.

"Can I undress you, Jasper?" Riley asks, looking up at him and then glancing over at Edward. He nods as Jasper says yes.

"Okay, lift your arms," he says as he pulls at the bottom of Jasper's t-shirt and he raises his arms obediently. Riley stands right in front of him, slowly lifting his clothing, watching the skin revealed inch by inch. "Mmm," he says, licking his lips. "I want to taste your skin."

"Okay," Jasper breathes, his arms in the air with the clothing wrapped around his hands, watching Riley intently as he leans closer sticking his tongue out and licks slowly from his navel up. "Yeah," Jasper whispers and groans as Riley nips at his nipple.

Edward grabs the t-shirt from Jasper's hands, keeping his hands in place and Jasper's eyes snaps at him. "Hm, what do you say to me holding you down? How about we tie your hands to the bed as we suck and fuck you?"

"Oh, my God!" Jasper's voice is a high squeak. "I'm … I'm not sure?" he manages.

Edward lets go of his t-shirt and Jasper's arms sink to his sides as Riley throws the clothing away. "Too soon?" Edward asks him.

Jasper glances over at me. "Yeah, maybe."

"We won't do that tonight," Edward says, his voice soothing. "Let's do what Riley and I have been fantasizing about."

"Yeah, okay," Jasper answers taking a deep breath.

Riley leans into him then, his hands on Jasper's chest, stroking down his abs and up again out to his upper arms. Edward steps behind Jasper and meets Riley's hands on Jasper's skin. Riley presses himself into Jasper and kisses Edward over Jasper's shoulder, tongues deep into each other's mouths. Their breathing tickles Jasper's ear. They squeeze Jasper in between them, kissing deeply as Riley's hand glides down Jasper's chest, down to his jeans and the bulge there.

"Oh, fuck, Edward. He's so hard for us," Riley mumbles into Edward's mouth and all of us groan. "I want to taste him." He turns his face to Jasper, "Can I suck you, Jay?"

Jasper bucks his hips into Riley's hand. "Ah, yes, please do," he moans.

"Yes!" Edward says. His hands sneak around Jasper's waist and start unbuckling his belt as Riley leans down, tugging the jeans down and off him. They're all naked in no time. Jasper twists his hands unsure, glancing at Edward.

"Get on the bed on your back," Edward says to him, grabbing the lube from the nightstand. "And you on your knees in front of him," he instructs Riley.

Riley crawls up on the bed, after Jasper, over his legs and stops when his face is right over Jasper's hard and leaking cock. "Mmm, it looks tasty." Riley smacks his lips.

"Try it, then," Edward encourages him.

Riley stares up at Jasper, strokes his hand up his bare thigh, wrapping his hand around the base of his cock. Carefully, pushing the foreskin down and slowly leaning in not taking his eyes from Jasper's, he licks the tip and moans at the taste. Slowly, he leans backwards a little, the drop of pre-come from Jasper's cock trailing from his tongue.

"Aah," Jasper gasps. His mouth slack and eyes heavy-lidded.

Edward kneels behind Riley leaning over his shoulder to see what his boyfriend is doing while he opens the lube and spreads some on his fingers. "He's good, isn't he?" he asks Jasper.

"Yeah," Jasper breathes, not taking his eyes away from Riley's tongue as he leans in once more to spit on Jasper's shiny, swollen head and takes it into his mouth, all wet and warm.

"Aaah," Jasper moans deeply. Riley hums around his shaft and groans when Edward finds his puckered hole with his slicked fingers, slowly pushing them inside. Edward holds Riley's ass in place with his other arm on his hip, staring down as his fingers disappear inside. He slowly pushes in and out a few times, making sure Riley is ready for more, before he starts fucking him with them and Riley lets go of Jasper's cock to gasp in air.

Edward stops immediately. "No, no! That won't work. You need to suck him while I fuck you, Ri."

"Yeah, yeah," Riley says. "Just don't stop!" He braces himself with his hands, takes Jasper deep down his throat as Edward shifts, placing his cock in front of Riley's ready hole and pushes inside in one thrust, his hands holding his hips. Riley gets pushed against Jasper's stomach and the cock slips out of his mouth.

"Oh, fuck!" he moans just as Jasper curses.

"Riley! Cock in mouth!" Edward barks and Riley groans in answer, finds Jasper's cock with his mouth gaping over it, and continues sucking as Edward thrusts in and out hard and fast.

Jasper just stares at the two of them doing their thing in front of him and to him with blown pupils and drool at the corner of his mouth. His hands squeeze the sheets at his side as Riley is filled from two sides at once. Jasper's face gets an expression where I can't tell if he's in pain or if he's about to come when Edward says, gasping, "Come, Jasper! Give it to him!" Jasper's whole body tenses, his hips pushing up to meet Riley's mouth as he comes hard down his throat, groaning.

Edward doesn't stop or give Riley any time to think about swallowing. Some come and spit runs down his chin and onto Jasper's lap. Edward grabs Riley's cock and pumps him along with his last thrusts before Edward comes deep inside him, collapsing over him so they both fall over Jasper.

Riley humps the bed as much as he can manage before Edward stills him. "You didn't come?" Riley groans in answer and Edward looks up at Jasper. "Do you wanna or shall I?"

Jasper crawls out from underneath them. "No, I want to do it," he says, turning Riley's limp body. "Can I?" he asks him, Riley's desperate cock in his hand.

"Yes!" he gasps, trying to hump Jasper's hand.

It only takes a few pumps and Jasper just manages to close his lips around the head before Riley comes into his mouth, his hips bucking up. Edward silences him with his lips, kissing him deeply and I walk over to them, sit on the side of the bed and lean down to kiss Jasper, tasting Riley's come on his lips.

When I pull back, both Edward and Riley are staring at me. "Did you like his taste?" Edward asks me, his face serious as he stares at my turned on face.

"Fuck, yeah!" I groan, squeezing my hand between my thighs and Edward glances down at it.

"Tomorrow, I think you should take care of yourself while you watch us like you used to do," Edward says. "There is no need to hide yourself now that Riley is here, too."

"Yeah, please just do your thing, Bella," Riley says. "We're all here to get as much pleasure as possible."

"Yes, you're right, of course," I tell them. "I guess I was just a little shy." I smile, shrugging.

They all laugh at that. "I don't think shyness has any place here," Edward says, and he's completely right.


	17. Chapter 17

Saturday morning Jasper and I go for a long walk together and when we get back to the cabin, sweaty and ready for a shower, Edward's there, waiting for us to return.

"I want you to wear your plug when you've cleaned yourself up," he tells Jasper as we approach him.

Jasper stops when he hears the request. "What have the two of you planned?" he asks him.

"I've been planning," Edward corrects him. "Riley doesn't know what we'll be doing later. I told him it was a surprise. And that's what I'm telling the two of you, too." He winks at us.

"Yeah, well, okay. That's fine," Jasper says slowly, sounding somewhat absentminded. I'm sure his thoughts were on what could happen later. I love the way we all trust each other now and Edward just expects us to do as he says.

Jasper and I take a long shower together and I help him prepare and insert the plug. We bought a new larger one some time ago and he has no problem taking it at all now.

Later in the afternoon, Edward and Riley come over as usual and we go into the bedroom right away. Jasper's wound tight from wearing his plug and I know from experience he's so sensitive right now. It won't take much stimulation before he gets off.

I find my own toy and take off my jeans and underwear right there in front of them before I settle down in my chair, ready for whatever it is that Edward has planned.

When I focus on the sight before me, my breath gets stuck in my throat.

They've all taken off their clothes already and thrown them unceremoniously in a heap on the floor. They're not shy in front of each other anymore and now it's the time to take a step further and try something new.

Jasper's cock is hard and leaking at the tip as he crawls into the middle of the bed, his ass in the air on display for all of us to see the base of the black plug buried deep in his hole. Riley stands on one side of the bed staring at Jasper, his cock already heavy at the sight and Edward is on the other side taking in the picture of his boyfriend and Jasper ready before him. Jasper turns his head to Edward, "Now what?"

"Now I want you on the bed, Riley, and Jasper preparing you for his cock."

"Fuck," both of them mumble.

Edward waits a few seconds for effect. "Tonight we're going to make a Jasper-sandwich," he says happily.

"Oh, yeah," Jasper breathes, his hand on his cock already but Edward slaps it away, tutting at him.

"Here," he throws lube and a condom at him instead. "I said, 'Prepare Riley'."

Jasper looks at Riley. "Is that all right?"

Riley nods at him, "Yes, I want you to." He crawls up on the bed, kneeling in front of Jasper.

"How do you want us to do this exactly, Edward?" Jasper scratches his head. "There are so many limbs and parts."

"Okay," Edward gets up on the bed, too, and starts instructing them. "I want you to lie down on your back, Jasper." Jasper lies down with Edward looking critical at his position. "Hm, how to make this work?"

He grabs a pillow and fluffs it a bit. "How about you place this under your hips to help raise them?" Jasper does as he says and with his ass high up like this, Edward sees the plug again. "Oh yes, let me take that out for you," he says.

"No, let me, please?" Riley says breathlessly. "Can I?" he clarifies with Jasper.

"Yes, sure." Jasper lifts his knees up to his chest with his hands. Riley opens the lube and squeezes some onto his fingers. He holds the base of the plug with one hand and smears lube around Jasper's opening with the other.

"Mhm, look at that," Edward moans at the sight of Jasper's hole being slowly revealed and staying open when the plug is gone.

"Yeah, kind of makes me want to stick something in there, too," Riley says and Jasper tenses a bit.

"Nah, I don't think you're ready for that just yet, are you, Jasper?" Edward says, stroking his thigh comfortingly.

"I could do it eventually," Riley says, "but I prefer having a cock in my ass myself."

"We'll see then," Edward says. "So, now you climb on top of Jasper, Riley," Edward instructs and hands Jasper the lube. "Finger him for me."

Jasper swallows hard. "Right."

Riley's gasp tells me when Jasper finds the right place. He starts grinding his hips up and down immediately, fucking himself on Jasper's fingers. "Mm, yes! Right there!" Riley moans. "Hurry up, Edward, I want more!"

Edward slaps his ass. "Oh hush, you. I'm in charge here. There is no rush. You can take out your fingers now, Jasper." Riley whines as Jasper extracts his fingers, wiping them on the towel I throw at him.

"Here." Edward throws a condom at him. "You'll need this," he says as he strokes his own hard cock over and over, staring at Riley placing himself right over where Jasper wants him. He opens his own condom and strokes it on himself with one hand.

Jasper holds his cock straight up and Riley slowly impales himself on it.

"Oh yeah," Riley breathes.

"Yeah, that's right," Edward says, his voice hoarse as he stares at the place they're connected.

Riley sits down all the way and starts grinding his hips. "Sit still for a bit," Edward tells him, placing his hand on his shoulder. "Jasper, I'm going to put my cock in your ass now, all right?"

"Yeah," Jasper answers him shakily, trying to stay still himself as he feels Edward's cock at his entrance. Edward kneels behind Riley's back, looking down at Jasper's hole as he pushes himself slowly inside the warmth. There are a lot of legs and Edward has to stop when it's too awkward to get any further in. He lifts Jasper's knee over his arm and scoots closer carefully without his cock slipping out. He places his other hand on Riley's shoulder and then he's all the way inside.

"Everybody all right?" he asks breathlessly, trying to hold back.

"Yeah," Riley says.

"Mm," Jasper grits out. "It's all so much, I don't think I'll last very long."

Edward starts moving slowly in and out just as Riley lifts himself up and down.

"Oh, yeah!"

"Fucking hell!"

I hear all this grunting and moaning and I can't tell who says what or when; it all becomes a blur of sex-sounds as their movement speeds up.

Edward slows down flexing his hips. "Ah, hold on a second," he grunts.

"What, E? I don't wanna stop!" Riley whines and continues to ride Jasper.

Edward stops him with his hands and lets Jasper's leg down. "I want to kiss you. Try turning around with Jasper inside you."

Riley awkwardly turns around slowly, but Jasper's cock slips out of him. "There isn't enough room," he says. Edward slips out of Jasper and leans back and then Riley lowers himself upon Jasper again.

"All right back there?" Edward asks Jasper.

"Yeah," Jasper breathes. "Please can you continue now, I'm so close!"

"Lean back on your hands, Ri," Edward instructs and finds Jasper's hole again and pushes inside. "Come here now, Ri." He grabs Riley around the waist with his arm, kissing him messily as they try to move in different directions.

"Ah, I have to move faster!" Riley moans, letting Edward's lips go.

"Yeah, fuck! Me, too," Edward groans.

I have no idea who comes first; me, Jasper so filled to the brim or Riley with his hand on his cock, squeezed between his and Edward's stomach, but it's Edward who fills his condom last as his ass tightens with his back tensing. He definitely groans the loudest as he falls over his boyfriend's chest heavily and they all end up in a pile.

Our heavy breathing fills the air for what feels like ages and when I open my eyes, I see a mass of limbs and bodies tangled up in a mess.

"I should really take a picture of the three of you right now!" I laugh when I find my voice.

"No!" I hear Jasper's voice from somewhere, muffled.

"I'm kidding!" I reassure him, "But you should see yourselves!"

They struggle to get separated and Riley ends up snuggling into Edward's chest. I slip in beside Jasper and kiss him leisurely on the lips. "Mm, the three of you should make a porn movie or something!" I have no idea what.

That's when the idea comes to me that if I really want to try my hand at writing fanfiction myself, I should to try to write something short first and I have the perfect idea here right in front of me. This – I'll write about three men having a threesome. If I write what I know and find sexy myself, maybe others will like to read it, too. Whatever else Edward's planning for tonight, I'll try to remember as much as I can for later and start writing it when we get home tomorrow.

We all get up eventually, clean ourselves and get dressed. It's still early in the evening, so we sit down on the sofa, talking and drinking beer.

"I've never tried that position before," Edward confesses later that night. "I wasn't entirely sure if it could be done." His uncertainty didn't show at all earlier in the bedroom.

"It certainly could!" I laugh. "And you guys proved it!"


	18. Chapter 18

During the next week, I write a lot of notes about the Jasper-sandwich I witnessed at our last weekend at the cabin and later use them to write a smutty one-shot. The words come easily to me now that I have all these pictures in my head and I show my story to Jasper when I feel it's finished.

I have to go into the other room as he reads, because I'm so nervous and distract him with my pacing. Eventually he comes out to find me. He folds his arms around my waist and kisses my neck.

"It was so hot, baby!" he growls against my skin, sending shivers down my side. "Was that us last weekend? Is that how you see us?" He turns me around and presses me against the kitchen bench. I can feel his hard-on against my lower stomach as he grinds against me. "Feel what your words do to me! Feel how hard you make me," he whispers, and kisses me hard. I then decide this is good enough to send to Edward for him and Riley to read.

Later in May, Jasper and I go up to the cabin again for the weekend. Riley and Edward are waiting for us inside when we get there, having made us dinner already, and we eventually settle down to eat together.

"We read your story, Bella," Riley says through a mouthful of food.

"Oh," I mutter, putting my wineglass down and suddenly feeling a little vulnerable. I never thought it would be this hard showing others my own writing. Even though it's the first thing I've written like this, and they know about my inexperience in writing, it's so personal. If they don't like it, I know I will be hurt. "Uhm, what did you think of it?" I ask them anyway.

"I think you should definitely write more," Edward says, smiling at me.

"Oh, you liked it, then?" I'm still unsure.

Edward smiles at Riley. "You could say that we both thoroughly enjoyed it."

"That's great to hear." I'm so relieved and smile brightly at them.

Edward looks over at Riley when we're finished eating. "So, what do you think, Ri? Shall we ask them if they're up for our suggestion?"

"You don't think they need more alcohol first?" Riley asks, making Jasper and me look at each other, both wondering about what they've come up with this time.

"No," Edward decides. "If they can't take it sober, we won't do it. That's how we do it."

Riley nods at him, "That seems wise."

Edward places his hands together in front of him, elbows on the table, looking from Jasper to me. "Let's play a little game tonight, shall we? Or, let's play a game all weekend! Tonight we'll do something in the bedroom, and tomorrow we'll make dinner together and have some drinks afterwards, maybe play other kinds of games here in the living room. How does that sound?" He has this glint in his eyes, as if he knows something funny we don't.

"Do you know what he's planned?" I ask Riley.

"I know a little about tonight, I think?" He looks questioningly at Edward.

"So, you trust me right?" Edward asks us, ignoring Riley's question. We all nod. "Good," he smiles. "Let's go into the bedroom and I'll show you what we'll do tonight. We'll talk more in the morning about tomorrow night."

We all get up and follow him inside. I sit down in my chair, wondering about all this.

"Bella, tonight is one of those times you should just find your toys right away," Edward winks at me. I gulp heavily, my mind spinning already. I do as he says and watch them as Edward shows us the contents of a bag he already left in here.

"Do any of you know what this is?"

"I know," Riley says.

"Yes, I meant Bella and Jasper, silly," Edward says, holding the thing up for Jasper to touch.

Jasper stares at it and swallows hard. "I know what it is, but have no idea what it's called," he says, his voice a little high.

"I think I know it?" I say, my voice a little hoarse. I can't wait to see if Jasper is up for this. "Is that what's called a double something?"

Edward nods, taking the toy back from Jasper. "This is a double dong. Or a DD if you'd like." It looks almost like a huge earthworm. "It's a dildo for two!"

"Do you understand how it works?" He looks at Jasper, who places his fingertip at one of the ends, following the texture there and nods. Riley and Edward's eyes are at his fingertip, following his touch.

"What's the game?" Jasper continues to stare at it as he wonders.

Edward places it on the bed. "We're going to see if the two of you can come from this alone," he points at the DD. "With it inside both of you at the same time. No hands."

"And no mouth?" Riley grins. He looks as if he enjoys this idea very much. I wonder if Jasper wants to do it.

"What do you say, Jasper? Do you want to try it? If you don't want to or can't come, it's no problem, we'll do something else. This is only for fun after all," Edward clarifies.

"Yeah, I know that. No, I want to try it," he says, glancing over at me. I pretend to fan my face to show him I think it's hot and he winks at me.

Riley starts unbuttoning his shirt. "Okay, so we'll just start preparing ourselves or what?"

"Yes," Edward nods. Jasper follows Riley's example and they're soon both naked.

Edward throws the lube to Jasper. "Here! How about you both lie down and let Bella and me watch you?" He sits down on the side of the bed as Jasper and Riley start circling their holes.

"Maybe it'll be easier to relax if you get up on the bed?" Edward suggests.

They crawl into the middle where Riley squeezes lube on Jasper's fingers and then on his own and they start fingering themselves. Jasper pumps his dick at the same time very slowly and Riley stares down at what he's doing, licking his lips.

"No mouth, Ri!" Edward reminds him.

"Yeah, yeah, I remember," Riley grumbles. "It's just that he has such a pretty dick!"

Jasper makes a strange noise something between a moan and a chuckle. "I have a pretty dick? I don't think I've ever thought about a dick as pretty?" He continues to pump himself.

"Well, it is!" Riley assures him a little breathlessly and takes his fingers out of his ass. "I'm ready, E."

"Okay. How about you, Jasper?" Edward asks him. Jasper probably needs more preparing than Riley does.

"Why don't you check?" Jasper says cheekily and his boldness surprises me.

"Cheeky!" Edward slaps his ass. "Let's see if I can get you to beg me instead!" He crawls up on the bed after them. "Ass in the air, Jasper!"

"Oh yeah," he moans, squeezing himself through his jeans. "You're both ready now. Okay, I want you on your hands and knees, ass against ass." They both do as he says and he grabs the DD and lubes it well at both ends.

"I'll do you first, Ri." He slowly slips the tip inside of him. "Yeah, you're doing great." Riley leans on his forearms, breathing heavily.

"Now you, Jasper, scoot closer to Riley. Yes, that's it." Edward strokes Jasper's back soothingly as he carefully presses the other end inside of him. "Are you all right?" he asks him.

Jasper just moans and bucks his hips against Riley in answer.

"Fuck, the two of you look so hot!"

They slowly start to find a rhythm that suits them both with Edward holding the dildo between them, helping them in the beginning. Soon he lets it go, unbuttons his jeans, takes out his hard cock and starts stroking himself.

"Ah, do you think you can do it?"

"What?" Jasper breathes, lost in the feeling.

"Do you think you can come without hands?"

It takes a few seconds for him to answer, their rhythm faltering a little. "I don't think I can without my hand. These movements take too much of my concentration."

"How about you, Ri?"

"No," Riley breathes. "I don't think I can either. This position is too awkward."

"Okay, then you can both touch yourselves." Edward holds the dildo between them again, helping them coordinate as all three of them work their hands furiously over their cocks.

Riley comes first, groaning into the mattress and then falls onto his stomach and the dildo slips out of him. Edward holds it in place and pushes it in and out of Jasper helping him prolong his orgasm with the dildo.

"Ah, fuck," Jasper groans as he bucks his hips forward into his hand. A few strokes later, he comes all over the mattress and collapses onto it.

Edward throws the dildo aside and climbs up close to Riley's ass, working his cock over him and painting his boyfriend's back in long white lines.

When I finally catch my breath and can see clearly again, I throw Edward a towel and he cleans himself and Riley up with it. Jasper just lies there, breathing heavily and watching all of us. I go over and lie beside him, snuggling against him, as Edward and Riley eventually get dressed.

"What's the other kind of game you plan for tomorrow, Edward?" I ask him.

Edward winks at me. "You'll see tomorrow, won't you, Bella?"


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last regular chapter. The next two chapters are outtakes and then it will probably be one futuretake.

Jasper and I go up to the cabin again on a warm summer afternoon in June. Our renovation project is finished and this time we're only here to enjoy ourselves.

Edward rented the cabin for one year, and sadly, this will be our last weekend here with Riley and him living in the neighboring cabin. I guess they can still come up to visit us, or we could go visit them in the city, but I'm a little sad because I don't think it will be the same as these monthly weekends together up here.

Jasper and I unpack right away, and then go find some beers in the refrigerator. We take them with us outside and sit on the bench together watching the sunset. It's amazing up here in the summer and autumn.

Jasper puts his arm around my shoulders, kissing my chin. "I love you," he says, smiling at me. "I'm so glad you finally found the courage to tell me how much you enjoy reading and watching men having sex. I often think about that, you know. All the fun we would be missing if you hadn't told me. I had no idea that women could enjoy it as much as you do."

"I must admit I was worried about telling you. I'm glad you are so open-minded, and I'm so lucky to have you."

"No, I'm the lucky one, B." He kisses me again.

"I wonder what you'll think about tonight," he eventually says.

I look at him quickly. "You know what we're going to do? How come you haven't told me?"

Jasper and I usually talk to both Edward and Riley on the phone or chat several times a week, but I haven't heard anything about Edward's plans for this weekend yet.

"You'll just have to wait and see." He kisses my forehead and we hear voices from the neighboring cabin. I realize it's almost dark when I can't see Edward and Riley until they're near us.

"Hey, guys," I say and we get up to hug them.

"Hi, what are you doing here out in the dark?" Riley asks.

"We're just sitting here talking about things. You know, feeling a little nostalgic about this being our last weekend together up here," I tell them.

Edward and Riley look at each other and smile.

"What?" I ask them.

"Well, I have a little surprise for you," Edward says.

I look to Jasper wondering if he knows what Edward's talking about, but he shakes his head at me, shrugging his shoulders.

Riley claps his hands and actually jumps a little, impatient for Edward to tell us.

"I've bought the cabin!"

"You have?" I can't believe it. "You're going to live up here permanently?"

"No," Edward laughs. "We're going to live in the city, but this is such a great place, we're keeping the cabin for weekends and holidays." He winks at me, and I fling myself around his neck. Riley squeezes himself against my back, joking about a group hug and finally an excuse for hugging me.

"I'm so glad you bought it!" I say.

"But you still have to come and visit us in the city sometime," Riley says. "We have to take you to the gay club where Edward and I met."

I smile at them and take Jasper's hand. "What do you think, Jas? Do you want to go to a gay club?"

He smiles down at me. "I think we can do that. It could be interesting, I think." We all chuckle.

"We have to do that soon, then," Edward says and walks to our door. "Do you want to go inside?"

We all go inside and I hesitate. "Do you want to go to the bedroom now? I don't know what we're doing tonight." I look to Edward.

"Yeah, let's go and we'll show you."

I go sit down in my usual chair.

"I've discussed this with Riley and Jasper, Bella, and we have something we all want to try tonight. Something we hope you'll enjoy watching," he tells me.

I swallow hard, my mind spinning with thoughts of what all three of them had to discuss amongst themselves beforehand. I can't think of what it is. Jasper looks at me. "Oh, I can guarantee she'll like it."

He starts undressing and both Edward and Riley follow his movements, admiring him. Crawling up on the bed and lying down on his back with his head on the pillow, he laughs, opening his arms. "What's keeping you? Can't you see I'm ready?"

Edward and Riley snap out of it and undress themselves, and a minute later, there are three naked men on the bed in front of me, ready to do something Jasper guarantees I'll like.

Riley is on his hands and knees with Edward behind him when I hear moaning from Riley. I can't see what Edward's doing to him from where I sit, but when he holds up a butt plug, I understand that they've come here prepared.

Edward tosses a condom at Jasper, who strokes himself slowly, watching Edward lube up Riley's hole and then his own cock, and I wonder if they're going to do what I think they are.

And, yes they are.

This has been one of my biggest fantasies, and Jasper knows it. He must have told Edward, or perhaps this is just a natural progression in our arrangement. What I've thought most about is Jasper being fucked by two guys at once, but I guess Jasper's not ready for that just yet, even though we often talk about it and fantasize about it together. Riley is perfect for this though.

He sits himself on top of Jasper, his ass right over Jasper's hard cock. They smile at each other. "Are you ready?" Riley asks Jasper and he breathes a 'yeah' just as Riley slowly sinks himself down on him.

"Shit, look at that," Edward says breathlessly. "I can't wait to join you, Jasper," he says, tugging at his own hard cock.

Edward puts him hand on the small of Riley's back and holds his cock ready in his hand. "Lean forward a bit, Ri."

"Okay, I'm going to try to push in now. I'll do it really slowly, you just lie still, Jas."

"Yeah," Jasper says.

"Riley, tell me right away if I hurt you."

"Mm, yeah."

Edward holds the head of his cock against Riley's well-lubed and slippery hole and over Jasper's cock that is already inside. I'm not sure there will be enough room for them both.

"Lie down further," Edward instructs Riley, staring down at his hole, and placing his elbows beside Jasper's head, his face in the pillow.

Edward presses the tip of his cock into Riley's hole, the muscle adjusting to him surprisingly nicely. I'm a little breathless, when Edward carefully pushes all of the head inside.

"Ah, fuck, I feel so full!" Riley groans.

"That's because you are," Edward says between gritted teeth, trying hard to be gentle. Sweat is running down his forehead as his cock gets further inside.

"How's it going, Jasper?" Edward asks, thinking about everybody's comfort as always.

Jasper's voice is tight, his hands gripping at the sheets. "I'm just trying to hold still. Are you fully in yet?"

"Ah," Edward moans. "Just... you two just lie there, really still. I'll try to move more in a second." He holds Riley's hip, breathing shallowly.

He pushes slowly in and out a few times experimentally just small movements and all of them groan. Going a little faster, his cock slips out once or twice, but he quickly puts himself back in and sweat is now running down his back. I have an amazing view of Riley's hole being filled by two cocks at once the one on the bottom keeping still and the one on top moving as fast as possible, in and out.

"Oh yeah, shit, it's so tight! I'm going to come," Jasper groans much earlier than he usually would.

"Keep going, Edward! Please!" Riley whines, just as Jasper bucks into him, unable to hold still and filling his condom.

"Oh yeah, can you come, too, Ri?" Edward asks, his voice strained and still moving slowly in and out of Riley, with Jasper's cock still inside, too.

"Aah, a little faster!" Riley moans. "Edwaaard!" he cries, coming between Jasper's stomach and himself.

Edward quickly pulls out, gives his cock a few pumps and finally comes in white, long streams and a few drops all over Riley's bent back, his head thrown back and mouth open.

I sit still in my chair for several minutes, just trying to catch my breath, my head feeling fuzzy before it finally clears enough for me to go join the heap of limbs on our bed.

Someone strokes my hair away from my sweaty forehead and I open my eyes, seeing Jasper smiling at me. He leans close to me, kissing me leisurely. "Mhm, that was amazing," I say.

Someone chuckles, "Oh yeah!"

Then Edward rises up on one arm, propping his head in his hand, watching me. "I think you should write about us, Bella. Write a long story about our arrangement and what you see. Riley and I'll read it for you and then you should post it online at that place where you read the stories."

I look at Jasper. I feel so unsure about my own writing, but what I've already written and shown them from our arrangement was easy to write and Riley and Edward said they really liked it. Maybe I could.

"Yeah, Bella, I think you can do it. Don't worry about what your readers might think. There will be someone who likes it, for sure," Jasper says, knowing my habit of over-thinking things.

"I'll think about it, okay? I only read slash and I would prefer to write it and not with women in my story," I tell them.

"I'm sure you'll think of something." Jasper kisses me again.

The next morning, we have a lazy Saturday and sleep in. Later today, we'll go up to Edward's cabin. He invited us there yesterday when I mentioned we always stay at our cabin.

"Are you sure you're ready for coming to our place?" Riley asked us, his eyes glittering with mischief. Jasper and I smiled at each other, knowing that we were.

As Jasper takes my hand and we walk out our door that afternoon, I catch my reflection in the hall mirror; my face is already flushed and my eyes look huge and shining. I look as if life is good to me and I walk out of the door with a huge grin on my face, because it really is.

The End


	20. Outtake 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This is an outtake and is not a part of the actual story. It contains a M/M/F lemon and there are some descriptions of female parts in here.
> 
> Setting: It's the night after chapter 10, where Edward fucked Jasper for the second time as Edward used the vibrator on himself. They make dinner together and work on their renovation project until the sun sets.

Outtake 1

The sun is still warming even though it's late in the autumn and we have peeled off layer after layer as we work outside. Edward and Jasper are only in their jeans, and when my t-shirt was soaked with sweat, I shed that too and I'm now in jeans and my bra.

"Hey guys, it's beginning to get dark," Jasper says. "I think we should go inside before we hurt ourselves."

I look up at him and see he's right. I'm thirsty and drain my water bottle but drink it too fast, making some of the water run down my neck. "Shit," I curse, trying to dry it with my hand before I realize I'm only in my bra and my clothes won't get wet.

I look up and see Jasper staring at my chest. He walks over to me, bends down and holds my hips as he licks up the water from my navel up to my breast, humming as he lightly bites my nipple through the thin material. "Mmm, salty water," he mumbles.

"Jasper!" I scold him, even though I liked what he did, and look over at Edward, who is staring at us thoughtfully, and I try to push Jasper away. I know Edward only likes men and though he's seen me pleasure myself while he has sex with Jasper, I get a little embarrassed anyway. This is a line we haven't crossed. Yet.

Jasper just laughs at me and holds me tighter, kissing my forehead. "I was just trying to help you get cleaned up," he chuckles, squeezing my ass with both of his hands – hard.

"You're stupid," I say, trying to smack his chest, but the way he squeezes his arms around me makes what was supposed to hurt him a little, only a brush. I pinch his nipple instead but that only makes him groan and attack my mouth hungrily.

Pictures of Edward fucking Jasper only a few hours ago have been floating around in my mind all afternoon and, even though I got myself off with my fingers as I watched them, Jasper's kiss makes the flame in my stomach flare up immediately and I'm kissing him back deeply.

Edward coughs, starts to put away our equipment and I reluctantly let go of Jasper. He presses his hard cock into my crotch before he finally lets me go too. Having two children, we're used to putting our own needs on hold, and I just kiss Jasper lightly on the lips once more before we help Edward tidy up.

"Do you want to come inside and have some wine?" I ask Edward when everything is ready for us to leave the next day. He looks from Jasper to me and seems in doubt, so I add, goading him, "We have snacks too?"

"Well, in that case," Edward chuckles, and walks inside after me.

We eat the left overs from our dinner before we move over to the sofa with our wine and snacks. Eventually, we start talking about what we did in the bedroom earlier. It's inevitable since, as it turns out, all three of us have been thinking about it all afternoon. I squeeze my legs together, feeling blood pump to the area in between. I glance over at Jasper and see him adjusting himself not so discretely. Edward watches what he's doing.

"Do you want to go to the bedroom again?" he asks us, gesturing with his head to the door.

"Okay," I answer. I want to use the vibrator on myself again as I watch them. I like how it buzzes in just the right spots.

"Yeah, let's go," Jasper agrees too. I follow them and slip out of my jeans before I sit down in my chair, the vibrator already in my hand. Jasper looks over at me smiling and winks.

They pull off each other's clothes right away. Their cocks are hard and ready before they even start kissing. Edward fists both of their cocks in his hand; the red and glistening heads disappear and reappear at the same time in his large fist as they both stare down at them.

"Oh fuck, look at that," Jasper moans and I can't look away from it. I press my hand against my sex. All the blood in my body has left my brain and settled down there. I watch them kiss and touch. I don't think I'll ever be tired of this sight as it's always so arousing to me.

"What do you want to do?" Edward's voice is husky as he gathers a drop from the tip of Jasper's cock and sucks his finger into his mouth. He then strokes a drop from him own cock, offering it to Jasper, ordering him, "Open!"

He moans as Jasper's tongue swirls around the tip of his finger and sucks it deep into his mouth, just like he would suck his cock.

I pull my panties down my legs, noticing they're already soaked before I kick them all the way off and look up at the guys again, not wanting to miss anything.

Jasper is still sucking on Edward's finger as Edward pumps their cocks, but he's staring at my crotch. I spread my legs wider to give him a better view and let my finger glide down between the lips and into my hole. I pull my finger out and into my mouth, sucking up the juices there, just as he sucks up Edward's.

Edward looks over at me too, clearly noticing Jasper's distracted. His eyes widen for a second at the sight. I know he's not attracted to females and I don't want to embarrass him, so I close my legs a fraction.

"Bella, I thought I told you not to hide your own needs when we're here together!" he barks, startling me.

"No, I remember, Edward," I tell him.

"Just because it doesn't arouse me doesn't mean I can't watch it," he explains to me, his voice much softer.

"Yeah, okay," I say, as I take the vibrator and lead it to my opening, slowly sliding it inside.

Jasper stares at it intensely as I let it glide in and out. "Jasper, I want you on your back on the bed, knees up," Edward orders, taking the lube with him as he climbs after Jasper. He drizzles some on his fingertips before slowly pushing one finger inside of Jasper. I'm afraid he might be sore after earlier today. Both Edward and I watch his face for discomfort when he adds a second finger inside of him, slowly pumping in and out at the same rhythm as my vibrator.

Jasper's eyes are huge and black with want as he begs Edward, "Ah, harder!" And I do it harder to myself.

I can't seem to find the right spot that gives me the most pleasure and twist and turn the vibrator a few times before I end up turning the buzz on. I watch Edward finger fuck Jasper as they both pump themselves and I feel sweat from my forehead drip down and tickle me.

My orgasm is just out of reach and it irritates me when I see both Edward and Jasper arch their backs in pleasure. I want to come so badly.

I huff and Jasper hears it, lifting his head to look at me. "What's the matter, baby?" he asks. I clench my teeth together, frustrated with the itch that can't be scratched.

"Fuck, can't you come?" he asks me softly between panting.

"No," I whine and don't care for it at all when both of them stop what they're doing and watch me intently.

Then I hear Edward's breathless voice say, "As long as you're the one inside of her, she can join us if the two of you want to."

I still my hand, gaping surprised at Edward. I haven't thought about this possibility before but I can see from Jasper's face that he wants this by the way he stares from Edward to me.

I sit up, my head swimming from lack of oxygen and ask Edward, "How would we do that exactly?"

Edward looks down at the vibrator still inside of me and I slowly pull it out. "Jasper can be in the middle," he announces. I guess that's the right way to do it and I feel excitement flood through me.

"Okay," I say. "I'm up for it. What do you say, Jasper?" I ask him even though I know the answer already.

"Oh fuck, yeah!" he moans, sitting up. His hair is sticking in all directions with sweat and our odor hangs in the air, reminding me that we didn't shower after sweating outside in the sun all afternoon. I breathe it deeply in. I love how it smells.

Edward stands up, his hand outstretched. "Come here then, Bella."

I take his hand as I rise up and go to the edge of the bed where Jasper kneels and reaches out for me. He pulls me to him, kissing me deeply, grabbing my ass and squeezing my cheeks. His fingers find my soaked opening, pressing inside and I groan into his mouth.

"Is she lubricated enough?" I hear Edward ask him and Jasper breaks our kiss chuckling.

"Fuck yeah!" He smacks my ass hard, making me groan again.

"How do we do this?" Jasper asks Edward. He's standing beside me, pumping his cock.

"I'm not sure about that," he says, a little puzzled. This is obviously not something he has experience with. "How do you like it the most, Bella, when you and Jasper fuck?"

I look over at Jasper and we smile at each other. "I like it from behind," I tell Edward honestly.

"Okay, then. Get on all fours on the bed," he instructs me and I immediately do as he says, feeling Jasper behind me.

I stick my ass out impatiently and I feel his cock right at my entrance, sliding up and down a few times before he pushes right in, hard and I fall down on my forearms. "Oh fuck!"

"Hold still for a moment," Edward says somewhere behind us and I hear a ripping sound as he opens the condom packet. Jasper holds completely still, leaning over me with his arms beside mine, pressing me down and he grunts as Edward enters him.

"Oh fuck," he moans right in my ear. "Fuck yeah, just like that," he says as they slowly start rocking against me.

"Here Bella, do you want to use this too?" Edward asks panting, handing me the vibrator.

"I don't think I can hold myself up with one hand," I say breathless.

Jasper takes it instead. "Here, let me help you," he says and presses it against my clit and turns on the buzz.

I feel myself clench around him almost right away, coming hard as I groan.

"Oh yeah, I can feel your orgasm," Jasper moans and Edward speeds up behind him, fucking us hard. As he pushes into Jasper, Jasper pushes into me with the same force, and the buzzing vibrator that Jasper controls on me makes another orgasm build up.

"Oh, don't stop," I plead, desperate for one of those earth shattering orgasms I can feel is on the way before it washes over me and I cry out. I vaguely feel Jasper buck into me uncontrolled before he fills me and breathes hard in my ear. I collapse on the bed, unable to hold us up when Jasper leans heavily over my back.

Jasper slips out of me and I roll over to my side under them to watch their faces, my eyelids heavy from exhaustion as they grunt over me. Edward takes control over his body, holds his hips tight against Jasper, and fucks him hard until he comes too.

Edward has his head thrown backwards and mouth open. He is beautiful.

Jasper has his eyes squeezed shut as he always has when he comes. I cup his cheek and he opens his eyes, gazing down at me, a lazy smile spreading on his face. He leans down, kissing me softly and whispering, "Fuck baby, you're so pretty."

I lie there, stretching, still in my t-shirt and Jasper lies down beside me with his arms around me as we watch Edward get dressed. "You are so sexy, Edward," I tell him honestly.

Edward smirks at me as he buckles his belt. "I know," he answers cockily. He has this twinkle in his eye and winks at me. "Sleep well, you two lovebirds," he says, smacking Jasper lightly on the head as he walks past us and out the door.

Jasper holds me tightly against him and I snuggle as close to him as I can. "So, what do you think?" he asks sleepily, his fingernails lightly scratching my back.

"Mmm, I enjoyed it a lot," I tell him softly. "Couldn't you tell?" I tease and he chuckles. "But I prefer watching the two of you when we're up here. Having the opportunity to watch you together I suspect will finish when the year for Edward's rent-period ends, and I'm determined to make the most of it."

Jasper's fingers comb through my hair and soon I feel his breath starting to even out and I fall asleep too, holding him close to me.


	21. Outtake 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This is an outtake and is not a part of the actual story. It contains a M/M/M/F lemon and there are some descriptions of female parts in here.
> 
> Setting: Saturday evening after chapter 18, the day after Edward used the double dong on Jasper and Riley and they tried to come without hands.

Outtake 2

Saturday evening Edward and Riley come over to our cabin and we all make tacos together for dinner. The beer I'd sipped as we cooked made me feel slightly buzzed by the time we sit down to eat. We eat and chat for a long time and when I finally can't get another bite down, I push my plate away from me, asking Edward, "Can I ask what kind of games we're playing tonight?"

"Yes, you can ask," he only smiles at me.

"But I won't get an answer?"

"Well, I suppose I can tell you the big secret now," he laughs.

"What?"

"I'm only kidding, B. I told you yesterday. We'll make dinner together, have some drinks and then maybe play other kinds of games here in the living room."

"Yes, that's fine, but what kind of games? We'll drink and do it here in the living room? Isn't that against some unspoken rule or something?"

"I thought you didn't want us to drink to get courage?" Jasper asks him.

"Yes, and I still mean that. I just thought that we could spend some time together without doing what we usually do in the bedroom," he clarifies.

"You mean not have sex tonight?" Riley almost pouts.

"Yes, that's what I mean."

"Ah, but sex is so much fun! What kind of stupid living room games could be more entertaining?" Riley leans away from Edward, his arms crossed in front of him.

"Don't be such a baby, Ri." Edward pinches his chin.

Riley huffs.

"I bet you'll be a sour loser when I beat you in poker!" Edward teases him.

That gets a different reaction from Riley. "Ha! You win over me? Never!" Then he thinks for a minute. "If we're going to play stupid cards, then I at least demand it's strip poker!"

I hurry to finish my beer. "Well, if we're playing stupid strip poker, then I certainly need something stronger to drink!" I get up to see what else we have in the kitchen.

Riley follows after me. "What do you have?"

I look in the cupboard and find two bottles of red wine that I show to Riley. He takes them from me and I find us glasses.

"We only have wine, nothing stronger. Sorry," I say as we set things down on the table.

"That's fine, Bella," Riley says. "It's probably a good idea not to drink anything stronger anyway or Edward would probably be too sleepy to get some action tonight!" He laughs as he opens the first bottle with a pop and pours me a glass.

Jasper's found our playing cards and starts dealing them out. It's soon very clear that Riley is almost as bad as I am at this game. I'm usually not this bad at card games but the beer and wine I've drank have taken away my ability to concentrate as much as I need to up against Edward especially. It's also because I'm sitting here among three very attractive men who are wearing less and less clothing. Men who I've seen completely naked and fucking each other countless times. Who wouldn't rather look at them and shift around in their seat than stare intently at some stupid piece of cardboard in their hands, anyway?

Eventually, Edward is shirtless with bare feet, Jasper loses his pants and socks and Riley is only wearing his briefs and socks. I know Riley is turned on by being watched while having sex and I suspect he will be taking off his socks last. I wonder how he dresses up when he wants attention. And being a little drunk, I find myself voicing my thoughts aloud.

"I wonder what you wear at gay clubs, Riley?"

Edward laughs at this. "That's how we met, you know." I remember this. "He certainly knows how to get the attention he wants," he says looking fondly at his almost naked boyfriend, placing his hand on his bare thigh, stroking up and down.

"You lose again, Bella," Jasper says to me, snapping me out of my thoughts of that hand moving higher up on Riley's thigh. Then they're all laughing and I realize I said that aloud, too.

"Yeah, well, this is what happens when you give me alcohol." I just shrug. They already know what I like, so I'm not ashamed of this at all and neither will I be when I'm sober.

"Well, aren't you going to lose another piece of clothing?" Riley says to me.

I'm only in my bra and panties at this point. "I am. I'm just considering which one to take off."

"Ah, just choose one randomly, we all know you'll end up losing next anyway," Edward says and I stick my tongue out at him.

It's not as if they're interested in looking at me anyway, except for Jasper, so I just get up and slip off my panties. I sit down again and sip more wine. As I look up at them, they're all staring at me, or more specifically at my crotch.

Edward looks away first. "I thought for certain you would choose to lose your bra first," he says.

"Yeah, well, you all have seen my crotch already, so it's not like I'm revealing something new."

"I haven't," Riley says, Edward's hand sliding up and down his thigh. Riley's still staring at the place to where I'm starting to feel more blood rush.

"You've seen me at least a couple of times, Ri," I tell him.

"I could have, I guess, but I was kind of busy at the time, you know," he explains.

I chuckle at him, "Oh, believe me, I know!"

"Hm, when I think about it, it's kind of unfair that you've seen all of us in these intimate situations, but we've never seen you," he suddenly considers. Edward's stroking one finger under the edge of his briefs, finding the soft skin there.

"I have!" Edward says.

"Oh, yes, that's right. You told me about that threesome you had. Hm, that leaves only me, then, Bella. I want to see you have sex!"

"What?" I'm really surprised by his demand. "The point of this is that I like watching men have sex with men and you, Ri, like being watched! It's perfect like that. Why would you even want to see me in that situation? You're gay!" Edward's hand is sneaking under Riley's briefs, stroking his cock. I can see the hand movements under the fabric and Riley's red cheeks.

"I'm gay, but I can appreciate a beautiful woman," he says.

"Why don't you take off your underwear, Riley?" Jasper asks. "We already know what you're doing, and it's not like we haven't seen it all before."

Riley gets up and pulls his briefs down, his cock slapping against his stomach, leaving a wet spot there. He starts stroking himself in front of us, slowly. "Fuck, I'm horny. Do any of you want to suck me?"

"Who would you prefer? Edward or me," Jasper asks him.

Riley looks at me staring at his hand working his cock. "What do you say, Bella, do you want another taste of my come? I know you liked it when you kissed Jasper after he gave me a blowjob."

This is crossing so many of our lines and rules, I have no idea how to answer him. But what I really want slips out anyway. "Yeah, I want to," I mumble, licking my lips. Riley's gaze flicks down to the movement.

"I've never had a woman give me a blowjob before. Please, Edward, can I have it?" he sets his puppy eyes on Edward, who in return looks over at Jasper.

"What do you say, Jas? Shall we bend our rules this one time? How do you feel about Bella doing that?"

Jasper takes my hand and smiles at me. "She says she wants a taste. Of course she needs to taste Riley, too!"

"Do you want to do it here?" I ask Riley.

"Yeah, okay," he answers, sitting down and making room for me between his thighs. I settle on my knees in front of him, watching his hand still stroking his cock up and down. I lean closer to him, replace my hand with his and start stroking my nose up and down his shaft.

"Are you smelling me?" he half laughs, half moans.

"Oh, yeah," I breathe warm air on his sensitive skin. "I like how you smell. It makes my mouth water."

"Oh fuck," Riley moans now. "You hear that Edward? She likes how I smell. Oh fuck, I like the way you talk, B.!"

I stick out my tongue and lick him all the way up to the slit at the top of his swollen head, smacking my lips when I find the moisture there. "Mm, I like the way you taste, too. All salty and sweet." I wet my lips thoroughly before I lean over, lick around the rim of his head, and take him inside my mouth. I suck him up and down, keeping my teeth behind my lips, suck harder on the upstroke, and use more tongue on the way down.

He seems to like it but my hair is in the way so I can't see his face. Suddenly, Jasper's behind me on his knees, tucking my hair behind my ear for me. His hand slides down my back and up again and I moan around Riley's cock to show Jasper I like it. He unclasps my bra, which falls on the floor under me. He strokes over my back and to my front squeezing my breasts just the way he likes it as I lick and suck on Riley.

I hear a zipper being slid down. It's Edward taking out his hard cock, stroking himself right beside me. My senses are on overload with a cock in my mouth, Jasper squeezing my breasts and a pierced cock being worked beside my face.

Jasper's hand glides down my back, over my ass and then his fingers are inside of me right where I most want them right now. He takes his fingers out again and must show them my juices. "Look at what you do to her! She's so wet already." He leans over me, growling in my ear, "Can I fuck you, Bella?"

I let go of Riley's cock for a second, "Fuck, yes!" His cock enters me right away as he pushes in hard and I groan around Riley's cock, making him groan.

"Ri, kiss me!" Edward demands.

I'm so worked up by all this and Jasper fucking me hard against Riley that I come really fast from Jasper's cock. I try to continue sucking Riley through it, but he's mostly just inside my mouth for a while before I manage to start up again. Then he pulls away from Edward's lips to warn me, "Aah, I'm coming, B.!"

"She can take it!" Jasper growls behind me, holding my shoulders tight while he pushes against me. Riley spurts inside me, filling my mouth with the bitter come and I swallow it all down as I continue to suck him.

"Fuck," Edward groans just as his come splashes against the side of my face and hair and Jasper fucks me hard with uncontrolled movements and comes inside of me, too. I just collapse in Riley's lap and laugh with Jasper breathing heavily behind me.

"So much for having rules and only doing this while sober!" I say against Riley's thigh.

I feel hands in my hair as Edward chuckles, "Fuck rules. Rules are only there to be broken!"


	22. Futuretake

Futuretake – 6 months later

Jasper and I have been to the city many times together, but never to visit Edward and Riley or to go to a gay club. This weekend we're doing both.

A couple of pre-club drinks in Edward and Riley's apartment make me more relaxed. I'm almost giddy when we enter the club, and introduced to some of their friends. I didn't know exactly what to expect of a gay club. Stupid, vague images of big, muscular men with shaved heads, leather vests and skinny young boys in their laps are soon replaced with an understanding of the reality. There are all kinds of people here, just like in any other club, and most of them look just like our little group.

Well—maybe not quite like our group. Watching Jasper drinking and laughing with Edward and Riley, I realize that at least Edward stands out here, and he gets a lot of lingering looks from people. Then I notice a man stare at Jasper from head to toe and I send him a stern look and put my arm around Jasper's waist when he sees me watching him. The man just winks at me and smiles before he turns away and disappears into the crowd.

Riley elbows me. "Afraid of a little competition there, Bella?" he chuckles at me. "Afraid that Garrett will make a move on your handsome man?" I look up at Jasper, trying to see him the way others might see him. We've been together for such a long time and even though I find him very attractive, it's kind of hard for me to see what he must look like to others, he's just 'Jasper' to me.

Riley takes my hand. "Come on, B. Let's do what we came here to do!"

I finish my drink in a few gulps, take his hand and follow him out to the dance floor.

Dancing with Riley is so much fun, and the drinks I've had might have made me a little uninhibited, because when I feel someone put their arms around me, I lean back without hesitation. I feel Jasper's chest. He hugs me, his hot breath against my ear as he whispers how sexy we look, moving like this and it makes me gasp.

Edward mimics Jasper's stance and hugs his boyfriend as we all follow the rhythm of the thumping beat. Pressing my ass against Jasper's crotch is so natural; his tight grip at my hips holding me against him and letting me feel how this affects him, all of our touching is familiar.

Soon Riley and Edward's eyes are dark with lust in front of me as they move against each other, grinding in a hugely arousing way. They give each other a look before moving past me and pressing themselves against Jasper, making him gasp into my ear. I turn around in his arms, needing to watch them all together as they rub and grind against each other seductively.

Riley and Edward squeeze Jasper in between them and touch him all over for everybody to see. We all know by now how much Jasper likes it when Edward takes charge. The way they both handle him now makes Jasper's eyes roll in their sockets. They hold all of my attention, making me hardly notice when the man from before suddenly squeezes in front me and tries to get my attention.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I say, trying to move past him, not wanting to break my eye contact with my men, but he holds me lightly, smiling down at me. "Your man is busy. Why don't you dance with me instead?"

Riley called this man Garrett before, and since they know each other, I try to be polite to him. "But ..." I say, trying to watch my three men grinding sweatily together.

Garrett puts his hand under my chin, forcing me to watch his face instead. "But what?" My eyes flick over to the others. They seem to be in their own world over there. Garrett lets go of my face and turns to look at them, too.

"They are sexy to watch," he says, moving behind me to watch them with me. "You don't get jealous watching him like that?" he asks me against my ear.

"Oh no," I say. "He's mine. This is just for fun, like a sex toy I hold and use on him?" I have no idea how well Riley knows Garrett or what he would think of our arrangement if he knew.

He leans a little closer to my ear. "Yeah, I can see it on your face; you love watching him like that. So turned on by Riley and Edward touching him in front of you. It's almost like they're having sex with their clothes on."

I gasp at his words.

He leans even closer to me, making sure I hear him over the music. "I like watching them, too. It's like a live porn movie."

I turn around and stare at him. "You like watching, too?" I would never have admitted this, or asked him this if I had been completely clear in my head, but he just shrugs nonchalantly at me.

"Yeah, so? What's not to like?" He looks at me. "You're Bella, right?"

"Yes," I say slowly, wondering what will follow his question. "How well do you know Riley, really?"

"Let's just say I know him well enough to know who you are and how well you all know each other."

I gasp at him in shock—Riley. He must have told him. His smile is friendly enough, though. I'm not sure what to say to him, but luckily, Riley comes to my rescue when he puts his arm around my shoulders.

"Garrett, I told you to stay away tonight, didn't I?" he says annoyed.

Garrett only laughs at him, blows me a kiss and when he turns around and walks away, he smiles at me again, one eyebrow raised. I think he mouths "Later" before he turns around and disappears in the crowd.

"Come on, baby." Jasper's there by my side, too. "We want to go now." He's almost panting in my ear, reminding me quickly of our other reason for this visit. I'm going to need to have a serious conversation with Riley later, though.

"Yeah, let's go," I say and take his hand, following them outside to hail a taxi to Edward and Riley's apartment. In the cab, we're eager and excited for what we all know is going to come. We don't talk about it for the sake of the driver, but we sit and send each other looks and knowing smiles.

Finally there, Edward pays our driver and we hurry up the stairs and walk straight to Edward and Riley's bedroom. They've placed a chair there for me, right by the end of the bed and I immediately sit down.

For a few seconds they stand watching each other before Edward breaks the silence. It's been a couple of months since we last saw each other up at our cabins and tonight Jasper and I don't know what they'll be doing yet.

"Jasper, I want you to strip," Edward starts his instructions. "Get completely naked. Riley and I are going to kiss you all over."

Jasper's eyes get impossible darker at Edward's words, but he has a little worried wrinkle on his forehead. "Uhm, maybe I should go take a shower first?" he asks, taking a small step towards the door, but Edward's hand shoots out, stopping him with a hand on his chest.

"Why?" he demands.

"Well ..." Jasper's eyes flick between them. "I must stink after all that dancing and sweating tonight."

Riley laughs and steps close to him. "Jasper, don't you know that Edward and I like that kind of smell?" His fingers start at Jasper's collarbone, stroking down his chest and lower to his jeans, tugging at the belt buckle. "Now, listen to Edward like a good boy and undress yourself!"

Jasper swallows almost as hard as I do with Riley talking like that. He glances briefly at Edward, who stares at him expectantly with his arms crossed in front of his chest, then starts unbuckling his belt slowly at first, then more determinedly. Soon he's standing naked in front of them, his dick half-hard between his thighs, twitching a little as Edward and Riley eye him from top to bottom and up again, slowly.

Riley licks his lips. "I think I'm going to like your plan for tonight, Edward," he says without taking his eyes off Jasper. "But we need to work on him." He points at Jasper's dick.

"Fuck," Jasper moans. "What have you planned? What are you going to do to me?"

"You'll see," Edward says. "Now, get on the bed and lie on your back."

"A little higher."

It's only when Jasper's head bumps into the headboard, Edward nods satisfied. "Perfect."

He and Riley are still fully clothed as Jasper lies still and stares expectantly at them. Riley pulls out a thin scarf from his back pocket and takes a step towards Jasper.

"What are you going to do?" Jasper asks again, eyeing the scarf. "Did you ..." he swallows. "Did you have that with you all this time?" His eyes have grown dark and his cheeks are flushed.

"Put your hands together over your head," Riley instructs him, crawling up on the bed beside him. Jasper does as he says without any hesitation at all. Riley secures his hands to the headboard and looks down at his face. "You all right?" he asks Jasper softly, pulling lightly at the knot and smiling when Jasper nods.

"I remember how turned on you were the time we caught your hands in your t-shirt," Edward says as they slowly undress before Jasper, who's lying there helpless and indisposed, his eyes following their every move.

"You weren't too frightened then, were you?" Riley asks.

Edward smacks his sock against Jasper's thigh. "Now you're so fucking ready," he says.

They crawl up the bed on either side of him and Riley leans close to Jasper's armpit, inhaling deeply. "Mm, oh yeah! Fuck you smell good," he moans and attacks Jasper's neck. They start kissing and licking him all over, just as they promised. Riley bites Jasper's nipple just as Edward pinches the other one, making Jasper's hips buck up, his cock now standing red and proud, pointing right up.

Riley stares at Jasper's cock, and the leaking drop at the tip. "No, Ri, remember our plan," Edward stops him.

"Ah, why not?" Jasper asks. "Let him suck me, Edward. I want it!"

Edward chuckles at him. "No, I don't think so. We'll follow my plan." He turns to Riley. "Find him a pillow."

Riley grabs one and places it under Jasper's hips. Edward has the bottle of lube in his hand, but places it at the bottom at the bed for now before they each take one of Jasper's knees and start biting and licking up his thighs and soon their faces meet in the middle by Jasper's balls.

Edward spreads Jasper's ass cheeks apart with his fingers as Riley licks and sucks around his sensitive groin. Jasper lifts his head, trying to see what they're doing to him, he's breathless and his face flushed. Edward leans in, takes one long lick over Jasper's opening and Jasper's head falls against the pillow as he groans, and arches his back. Edward smiles wickedly at Riley. "I think our boy likes it!"

"Oh fuck! More!" Jasper moans, pulling at the scarf.

"Well, all right then." Edward dives in, pressing his tongue inside and starts fucking him with it as Riley watches and grabs his own dick, pumping it.

"When is it my turn?" he wants to know.

Edward straightens up, his mouth glistening with spit, and opens the lube, spreading it between his fingertips as Riley takes over his job, opening Jasper's tight muscle. He pumps his own dick, just as Riley does, breathing heavily between Jasper's thighs.

"Here, take some of this," Edward says to Riley, offering him the lube but Riley shakes his head.

"No, I don't think I need to use it. He's open enough."

They both straighten up, pumping their own dicks over Jasper's stomach and find his hole with their other hands, both of them pushing fingers into him from between his wide open thighs. They're all breathing heavily. Edward and Riley fuck Jasper's hole and massage his prostate as their other hands furiously fly over their cocks.

"Ah, you need to slow down, Riley," Edward breathes when Riley throws his head back. "Remember our plan."

"Oh fuck," Jasper whines. "Please touch my dick!"

"No! You're going to come this way," Edward tells him.

"Come, Jasper!" Riley says, angling his fingers just right and Jasper's dick erupts white, long threads on his stomach, all the way up to his chin. Edward and Riley pump him through it, prolonging his orgasm the best they can before he goes all limp and they can concentrate fully on themselves, pumping their own come out of their balls all over Jasper, making a pool of come on his stomach.

It takes a few seconds for them to look up and see Jasper grinning widely at them. "Can you untie me now?" he asks.

Edward does it as Riley smears the come on Jasper's stomach. "You might want to take that shower now," he says as Jasper stretches his arms and looks up at me.

"Are you all right?" I ask him.

He grins at me. "Oh yes! How about you joining me in the shower?" he says sitting up slowly.

When we're back home again on Sunday night, I check my emails and Facebook as usual. Since I started posting my story, I have a lot of support from my readers and I feel surer in my own writing. During the next few days, I'll write a new chapter using our weekend as my inspiration.

To my surprise, I have a new friend request on my real life Facebook account from Riley's friend, Garrett. He's written me a message reminding me of who he is. At the bottom, he's added, "Riley's told me about you guys and your arrangement. He hasn't betrayed your trust by telling me. I promise you, your secret arrangement is safe with me. You see he knows you and I have many things in common, Bella, with what we like and enjoy. Riley suggested I contact you, because he thinks you and I would have a lot to talk about and could find support in each other. I hope you'll accept my request."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this story. I've had great help from my pre-reader and beta, and I want to thank Cocoalvin for recommending this story to her readers when it was only one chapter in.
> 
> I'm now marking this story complete. I don't know if I'll write more futuretakes, but if I do, I'll be pickin up on the Garrett thread. Right now I'm working on an outtake for my other story 'Rocket Science', but if you want to read it, I must warn you that it will probably be all smut ;)
> 
> This story has been nominated for Best Lemon in The Non-canon Awards. You can vote for your favorite stories and banner until June 20th here: thenon-canonawards . blogspot . no/p/voting . html
> 
> 'The Summer It All Began' is an anon slash-contest going on at the moment. I might have an entry there. Voting is open and ends June 30th. Winners will be announced July 7th.


End file.
